Eclípse
by ann.yuu
Summary: Sasuke é amaldiçoado quando criança. E a única forma que essa maldição acabe é ele casando-se. Ao menos era o que ele pensava, quando sua mãe lhe revela o que ele realmente terá de fazer! ::UA::Sasu&Saku::Leiam!;3
1. Primeiro Capitulo

_Ikoo!! Ikooo dessu com mais uma fanfic, bem... essa fanfic, assim digamos, é a únião de todos os mangás com histórias estranhas que eu já lí até hoje! XD_

_Neah! **Naruto não me pertence, e muito menos todos os mangás que eu irei utilizar um quarto da história.  
**_

_**Todo e qualquer acontecimento é PURA semelhança!**_

_Espero que gostem da Fanfic!__**  
**_

* * *

Bem, o Casal é, Sasuke & Sakura, e pro vavelmente haverá outros.

**Summary:** Sasuke é amaldiçoado quando Criança. E a única forma que essa maldição acabe é ele casando-se. Ao menos era o que ele pensava, quando sua mãe lhe revela o que ele realmente terá de fazer!

_**  
Enjoy!;3**_

**Eclipse **

**Capitulo I**

" **Noite e dia"**

Estava extremamente claro, o sol havia surgido mais cedo do que nunca naquele dia. As flores pareciam mais belas, e os animais pareciam mais dispostos.

O pequeno garoto brincava tranquilo, jogando e correndo atrás da pequena bola, foi quando aquela mulher apareceu para ele.

Ele mal teve tempo de observá-la, mal conseguira ver o rosto dela, apenas os longos cabelos negros que ela possuía.

- Você é Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi?!

O garoto segurou a bola em mãos, sorrindo radiantemente.

- Hai! – ele respondeu sonoro.

A mulher abriu um sorriso largo, como se tivesse achado algo para se vingar.

- Você está afim de ver os cisnes na lagoa próxima!

Ele concordou largando a bola e seguindo a mulher.

O pequeno garoto fora encontrado desmaiado perto ao lago, dias depois.

-

- É culpa sua, É TUDO CULPA SUA!! – gritava ele a todos pulmões.

A morena levou as mãos à cabeça, lamentando-se mentalmente. O homem mais velhos apenas pegou a xícara de chá e levou a boca, já o que estava a frente de Uchiha Sasuke, apenas esticou os braços e sorriu.

- Calma, Sasuke... pense como se fosse se livrar dessa maldição!

- Maldição, que se não fosse por você, eu estaria hoje em dia!

- Sasuke... por favor! – agora quem lamentava era a mãe. – Vamos lá, aceite logo isso, ela foi a única que conseguimos para você!

A sobrancelha dele ergueu-se consideravelmente.

- Ela aceitou?! – ele perguntou um tanto confuso.

- Hai,hai... aceitou! – continuou a mãe.

- Você não falou da maldição para ela, não foi mãe?!

A mulher apenas ignorou a pergunta do filhos, e pegou a xícara de chá em mãos.

- Sasuke, já está decidido, você irá se casar!

- POR DEUS, EU TENHO APENAS DEZESSETE ANOS!!

- Cof, Cof... você quer dizer sete?! – disse Itachi brincalhão.

Sasuke sentou-se se jogando no chão, controlando os nervos para não atacar o irmão.

- Essa maldita maldição, maldita, maldita! Se você não fosse tão mulherengo, aquela mulher não havia jogado isso em cima de mim... ERA PARA VOCÊ VIRAR CRIANÇA TODA VEZ QUE AMANHECE!!

- Sasuke, pensa do lado bom, à noite você aproveita, e de manhã... ninguém pode te culpar de nada, afinal, você vira um pivete...

Para Sasuke, fora a gota d'água, pois uma garrafa acidentalmente voara para a cabeça do irmão, atingindo-o em cheio.

Sasuke levantara-se furioso e fechara a porta do cômodo atrás de si, porque diabos ele tivera que nascer numa família tão complicada?

A manhã havia voltado à tona, e como a maldição assim fizera, Sasuke voltara a ser criança. Era um tanto estranho para ele, conviver com um corpo adulto à noite e o de uma criança pelo dia. Mas, tudo era culpa de Itachi, no final, pois se Itachi não tivesse traído aquela "bruxa" ela não havia se vingado, de seu irmão nele.

- Saco... – disse empurrando os lençóis.

A porta fora aberta e a mãe de Sasuke aparecera nela.

- Bom dia Querido! – disse ela quase que cantando.

O pequeno sentou-se na cama emburrado.

- Não quero ir para a escola! – ele relutou.

- Nhá!... – ela soltara um muxoxo de insatisfação, abaixando as mãos, com a mochila de primário nelas. – Mas, a mamãe estava tão feliz que,que...

Sasuke revirou os olhos e desceu da cama, seus pequenos pés andaram até esta e pararam a frente dela.A mãe de Sasuke abaixou-se ficando na altura do filho.

- Hoje à noite, sua noiva vem te conhecer!

- Tem certeza que ela não vai pirar, ou entrar em coma quando isso acontecer?!

- Sim, sim... Tenho sim, ela é uma moça muito bonita, viu!

A mulher fizera um cafuné no pequeno Uchiha, este emburrado saiu do quarto andando a passos largos.

- Mããããeee!! Eu não quero me casar tão nova!Não,NÃO!

- Sakura, deixe já de frescura... é uma honra para nós você estar se casando com um Uchiha!

- Mas, mãe... eu não o amo, e eu nunca o vi na minha vida!

- O que importa filha?Ele vai pagar todas as contas que seu pai deixou antes de morrer!

Sakura poderia jurar que vira um brilho de vitória nos olhos da mãe, enquanto esta penteava suas madeixas.

- Prontinho! Você está tão linda filha...

Ela não podia negar, somente sua mãe tinha aquele dom para deixá-la tão bonita e elegante. Sakura sorrira para a mãe.

- Obrigada! Mas eu juro que um dia você paga por isso...

A haruno cruzou os braços e bateu o pé.

- Eu sei o quanto é difícil filha, ter que deixar a escola, tudo... mas pense, é para o seu bem, eu nunca que poderia lhe dar tal futuro...

O clima se tornara pesado, a mãe de Sakura estava quase para chorar quando a dona das madeixas róseas saltou na cadeira.

- Acho que está na hora, não é?! – disse Sakura radiante.

- Claro, filha... Vamos!

A mãe de Sakura acompanhou esta até a porta e se despediu da filha.

- Vem cá! Vocês haviam dito que a maldição seria anulada se eu me casasse com ela, mas estou achando isso muito fácil! – comentou Sasuke desconfiado.

Estavam todos sentados no sofá daquela enorme sala, afinal, os Uchiha não era uma família nem um pouco humilde.

- Não se preocupe maninho, a outra parte é bem fácil, mas se você perder a chance, você vai ter que esperar mais alguns aninhos para que você tente de novo! HAHAHA...

- Mãe? – perguntou Sasuke irritado. – O que esses aninhos querem dizer...

- Há, filho... é que assim, vocêvaiterqueengravidarelaquandotiverumeclípsesolar! HOHOHO!!

Sasuke suspirou fundo, tão fundo que o ar quase atingiu seu intestino.

- Eu não ouvi isso! Não eu não ouvi isso. Eclipse?! Sabe qual a probabilidade de haver isso?! – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Só uns quatrocentos anos maninho!HAHAHAHA!! – gargalhou Itachi.

Fugaku massageou a têmpora.

- É por isso que estamos te casando rápido Sasuke, terá um daqui a duas semanas!

- DUAS SEMANAS?! – ele se levantara alterado.

A campainha tocara e todos se levantaram, um empregado fora atender a porta.

A garota aparecera na sala, o vestido de corte simples num tom esverdeado e as madeixas róseas presa por um penteado básico, mas o que a deixava extremamente bela, além de seus olhos esmeralda, era o sorriso radiante.

- Boa noite! – disse ela com a voz doce.

Os olhos de Mikoto brilharam, para ela era como se a garota fosse uma princesa encantada. Fugaku apenas sorriu apresentando todos na sala.

- E este... é Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke olhou-a se soslaio e colocou as mãos no bolso da caça preta.

- Bom noite, Sasuke-san!

- Boa noite! – disse ele ríspido.

- Jovens, por favor, venham por aqui! – disse Mikoto chamando-os.

Sakura seguiu a mãe de Sasuke, sendo que somente ele vinha atrás de ambas.

- Nossa, Mikoto-san, sua casa é muito bonita! – disse ela deslumbrada com a arquitetura e com a decoração da casa.

- Obrigada, uma boa mulher precisa saber arrumar a casa, não?!

Sakura sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça em resposta.

- Pronto, entre aqui Sakura-san, por favor, Filho...

Ela abrira a porta arrastando-a, dando passagem a um quarto de arquitetura japonesa.

Sakura adentrou neste percebendo que havia apenas uma mesa pequena no meio, com dois lugares, já repletos de comida.

- Uê! – disse ela estranhando. – Seus pais não vão jantar conosco?! – ela perguntou olhando para a porta que agora estava fechada.

- Não! – disse ele rápido. – Coma logo senão a comida esfria...

Sasuke já havia se sentado e já estava se servindo. Sakura o acompanhou e começou a servi-se cuidadosamente. Ele observava a menina.

- Não precisa comer tão rigidamente, coma do jeito que quiser! – disse ele dando de ombros.

Sakura começou a manusear erradamente os hashis e a se entupir de comida sem respeitas as normas de ética.

- Então, você já sabe que irá se casar comigo, não?! – dizia Sasuke comendo.

- Uhum!- respondeu a Haruno que estava com a boca cheia.

- Você saber também que eu tenho uma maldição?

- Uhum... – ela dissera, mas logo parara, olhando para ele. Engolira o que tinha na boca. – Maldição?!

Sasuke bufou entediado, ele teria que contar tudo a ela.

- Só conto se nós oficializarmos esse pedido!

Sakura estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela não entendera o porque dele ter dito que tinha uma maldição, mas... por Deus, uma maldição? Ele só poderia está brincando. E outra, sua mãe nunca deixaria ela recusar tal pedido!

- Certo, aceito...

Sasuke até que surpreendeu-se, mas não demonstrou.

- Bem, então... a partir de amanhã você se muda para cá!

Ela ainda estava totalmente confusa com o que ele estava dizendo.

- E a... maldição?!

- Bem... – ele deixara a tigela e os hashsi na mesa. – Quando eu era criança, meus irmão traiu uma mulher que... digamos, tinha poderes sobrenaturais...

- Uhn!

- Ela me amaldiçoou, e eu vivo convivendo com essa maldição a dezessete anos...

- Até aí, plausível, mas o que essa maldição faz com você?! – perguntou ela interessada.

- De noite eu sou quem você está vendo agora, de dia eu viro uma criança de sete anos de idade...

Sakura tinha a ponta dos hashis na boca, sua primeira reação fora deixá-los em cima da mesa e em seguida, gargalhar até não conseguir mais.

- NOSSA, NÃO ACREDITO!- ela ria sem parar. – Você... maldição? Criança?!

As gargalhadas soavam alto, Sasuke já havia se irritado.

- Éh! Você vai casar com um homem que vira criança de manhã...

Agora ela parar de rir para assimilar, se ele estava dizendo tal coisa, e não estava debochando dela, ela realmente se casaria com um homem que virara uma criança de sete anos de idade.

- E-eu... não vou me casar com você!

- Hump! Aí é que você se engana, tudo já está confirmado e preparado, querida noiva! – disse ele em deboche.

- Mas, mas... Porquê você está se casando comigo!?

Agora era que ela estava mais confusa do que nunca.

- Porque eu me casando com você, eu posso ter uma chance de voltar ao normal!

- Co-como? Só casando?

O silêncio se abatera entre os dois, principalmente pelo fato de Sasuke estar achando aquela cena tão ridícula.

- Terei de engravidar você daqui a duas semanas, quando o Eclipse solar acontecer!

Sakura ainda estava absorvendo tudo o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Ecli... du-duas... NÃO MESMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Fim do primeiro capitulo**

**Neh!Bem... e o cara lá de cima disse:**

MANDEM REVIWEL!

**XD**

Obs: Fanfic não betada, porquê a beta sumiu! o.ó 


	2. Segundo Capitulo

_**Nyaa!! Minna, muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Obrigada mesmo!  
Bem,bem... Vamos ao capítulo dois! (n.n) espero que gostem dele! Apesar de eu não ter gostado tanto quando o primeiro, mas o terceiro promete, viu!  
Nhá... todo mundo está cansado de saber que:  
**Naruto não me pertence, e muito menos o Itachi **(o.ó)  
**E... toda e qualquer semelhança é pura coicidência!! **  
PS: Pra quem gosta de Dorama, eu indico Coffe Prince, realmente, muito bom! (entrou em estado de vício XD)  
Capitulo betado,a beta ressuscitou!! 8D!(portanto, me perdoem pelos erros!!)**_

Enjoy! ;3

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo II**

"**Desespero"**

Sakura estava com o rosto enfurnado nos lençóis de sua cama, suas pálpebras pesavam e ela lutava veemente para não adormecer. As imagens do jantar com Sasuke invadiram a mente dela mais uma vez.

- NÃO MESMOOO!! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO... MIL VEZES NÃO!

Sasuke apenas ignorou o escândalo que ela estava fazendo.

- Eu posso até me casar... – disse Sakura pensativa. – Mas... engravidar, já é outra história!

- Você aceitou casar, depois disso, acho que ter filhos faz parte de um relacionamento, não?! – disse ele.

- Que relacionamento? Nós não temos algum, estou te vendo pela primeira vez na vida e...e...

- E... se eu tivesse escolha, nunca casaria com uma mulher escandalosa como você!

Sakura fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- Se eu tivesse escolha nunca me casaria com um cara tão arrogante, insensível, chato e insuportável. E outra... que vira um pivete com todos os adjetivos que falei antes e com cara de metido!

Agora, para Sasuke, ela havia passado dos limites. Ela ao menos o conhecia para dizer tudo aquilo?

- Retire o que disse, você nem me conhece para falar tudo isso! – ele batera o punho na mesa.

A louça subira levemente e voltara a bater na mesa fazendo o pequeno "titilar" de pratos se chocando com algo.

- E você, também retire o que disse – ela retrucou. – Você também não me conhece para falar algo de mim!

Aporta fora arrastada interrompendo a discussão de ambos.

- Oh! Me desculpe, estou interrompendo?

A mãe de Sasuke estava postada na porta, provavelmente estava ouvindo tudo o que ambos estavam conversando.

- "Saku-chan", sua mãe acabou de me ligar!

- Oh! Sim... já está na hora de eu ir!? – ela perguntou, ainda com a careta no rosto pelo "apelido".

- Sim, sim... ela pediu que você volte para casa, afinal, já é tarde e você tem aula amanhã de manhã, ne!? – a morena sorria para ela.

Sakura retribuiu o belo sorriso de Mikoto e fora se levantando.

- Até mais, Sasuke-_kun!_ – ela fizera questão de dar entonação maior ao "kun" – Te vejo... A noite, para saber como foi o primário! – ela riu baixo com um sorriso triunfante.

Sasuke bufou irritado vendo-a sair da sala. Quais desgraças faltavam acontecer com ele agora?

-

Já eram por volta das cinco e quarenta e cinco quando Sakura levantou assustada, lembrara-se que acabara sendo vencida pelo sono e tivera um sonho estranho: Ela sonhara com bebês de olhos verdes e cabelos negros.

Fez careta ao lembrar do rosto das "milhares" de crianças que havia em seu sonho, ela só poderia estar sendo amaldiçoada por alguém.

- Oh! _Kami_, o que fiz para merecer isso?!

Levantou-se e fora tomar banho, teria um longo tempo antes de ir para a escola.

-

- OEH! Sakura, você está bem?!

Sakura acordou de seu "transe" quando viu Tenten balançando freneticamente a mão sobre seu rosto.

- Unh?! Ah-a... eu estou bem sim, só um pouco cansada!

- Uhum! Sei... – disse a amiga com uma expressão maliciosa. – O que você foi fazer ontem a noite, ein?!

- Arfh... – ela suspirou. – Conhecer o cara mais arrogante do mundo!

- Háh, o cara que você tinha dito que vai ter que casar!?

- Eah! – ela respondera sem ao menos prestar atenção na amiga. – Com uma criança que eu vou me casar!

- Como, você vai se casar com uma CRIANÇA?! – Tenten estava assustada agora.

Ela voltara a dar atenção a morena rapidamente.

- Na-não, não é isso, é que ele é um pouco "criança" sabe? Meio mente fraca, coisas do tipo...

- Hum... sei, bem... quando é o casório!?

- Não sei, mas acho que vou me mudar para a casa da família dele hoje!

Tenten quase grudou na cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Tudo tão rápido, e as alianças!?

- Acho que... nós teremos um tipo de "pré-namoro" antes de casar! – dissera ela entre sorrisos.

O professor entrara na sala evitando que Tenten fizesse mais perguntas, Sakura o agradeceu, pois ela estava sem respostas e sem idéias que ela pudesse mentir para a amiga.

Sua situação estava complicada, ela não via a hora de tal pesadelo acabar.

-

Mas, quando Sakura chegara em "casa" o tal pesadelo se mostrara completamente verdadeiro. Aquele era seu quarto, mas estava completamente vazio, a não ser pela cama e pelo computador, mas todos os seus pertences não estavam ali.

A primeira pergunta que viera em sua cabeça fora: "Será que mamãe teve que vender os móveis para pagar as contas?". Mas logo a idéia fora substituída pelas pequenas palavras do Uchiha: "Você se muda amanhã!"

Ela sentara na escada, em meio ao trajeto que fazia para falar com a mãe, totalmente irritada.

Que bela hora que seu pai tivera para deixá-las com todas aquelas dívidas. Que bela hora ela fora arrumar um casamento um tanto estranho. Que bela hora ela fora descobrir que teria de engravidar... Por Deus, ela ainda estava no colegial!

Sua atenção fora desviada quando ela encontrara a mãe.

-

Sasuke estava no suposto "quarto" de ambos. A família dele decidira assim, pois não tinham tempo a perder, portanto, o maior quarto da casa fora dado aos dois, enquanto construíam sua casa em algum outro terreno da família.

Ele observava todas as coisas dela, tudo era um tanto rosa demais, um tanto fofo demais e um tanto simples demais.

Bufara se jogando na cama de casal, o dia não fora nada satisfatório para ele, ainda mais por ele ter brigado com um garoto mais velho que ele no primário.

- Há! Então... vai ser aqui! – disse a voz mal humorada.

Ele logo reconhecera a voz de Sakura, decidindo nem ao menos se mover.

O silêncio se abatera quando ela também se jogara na cama e ele só soubera pelo peso que tomara o seu lado.

- Afasta um pouco vai, estou cansada...

- Então vai dormir na sua casa! Folgada...

- Ugh! Quem me dera estar lá sozinha, na minha caminha confortável e não tendo que dividir nada com você!

- Quem me dera se essa cama voltasse a ser completamente minha...

Ele ainda olhava para cima quando sentira um tapa em seu ombro.

- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA!? – disse ele gritando, se levantando e virando-se para o lado dela.

Sakura dera língua para este e ele voltara a se acomodar ao lado dela.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Uhn?!

- O curativo! – disse ela se referindo ao lugar em que Sasuke levara um soco.

- Briga na escola...

Sakura tentara segurar a risada, mas não conseguira.

- Ta rindo do quê!?

- AHAHAHA!! Você, com essa idade, apanhar no primário...

- OUH! ELE ERA MAIS VELHO TÁ!?

- Quantos anos, OITO!?

Sakura gargalhava alto e forte, mantendo uma mão na barriga que começara a doer e com a outra ela batia na colcha da cama.

- ARFH! Tem que ter muito saco para te aturar...

A garota parara quando vira que ele já não ligava mais.

- Ne... é tão ruim assim conviver com isso!?

- Uhn?

- Com... Essa maldição!

- Há... é bastante! – respondeu ele voltando a se aconchegar na cama. – É complicado, mas a gente acaba se acostumando...

- Uhn... – respondeu ela.

Sasuke virou-se para a garota, ela havia caído no sono.

- Folgada! – exclamara virando-se para o outro lado.

­-

- Oee... _Obaa_... _Obaa_...

Sakura ouvia a voz soar em sua cabeça, ela podia ouvi-la ao longe.

- _Obaa_... _Baa_!!

A voz ia ficando cada vez mais perto e estridente.

- ACORDA!!

Ela abriu os olhos assustados.

- O-o que...? – fora a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.

- Okaa-san pediu que eu acordasse você! Hump!

Aquele pequeno garoto, de cabelos negros totalmente revoltos estava em cima de Sakura a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Sasuke!? – ela perguntou quase que numa certeza.

- Éh! Éh, sou eu... agora levanta daí sua velha!

- VELHA!? – ela empurrara o garoto na cama o jogando para longe.

- Toma mais cuidado, monstra!

- O QUÊ!?

Ela fora para bater em Sasuke, mas ele descera da cama dando língua e saindo do quarto.

- Essas crianças de hoje viu...

Ela olhou no relógio de cabeceira, faltavam exatamente dez minutos para que o sinal da escola batesse.

- Ah! Não... - lamentou-se.

-

Sakura estava voltando para casa, ela tivera de limpar a sala por ter chegado atrasada, e tudo por culpa de quem? Do Uchiha, é claro!

Mas... Até que em sua mente ela havia mudado sua concepção dele, pois acabara por descobrir que ele não era tão durão, tão arrogante, só era saber dialogar com ele, mas uma parte na qual ela nunca se acostumaria era a parte infantil dele, ela realmente _odiara-o _ como criança.

- Pivete... – praguejou.

Ela chegara à casa dos Uchiha. Hoje, tentaria passar o resto da noite como sempre fazia em casa: Dever de casa, jantar, um pouco de televisão e cama!

Entrou na casa, mas tudo parecia deserto, deixou os sapatos na entrada e adentrou a sala. Era estranho, a casa estava com a maioria das luzes acesas, mas completamente vazia.

- Mikoto-san...? – Sakura chamou pelo nome da mãe de Sasuke.

Nada, nenhuma resposta. Ela decidira subir para o "quarto" dos dois.

Chegou a este e Sasuke estava dormindo na cama, totalmente espalhado.

- Waaa... como ele é folgado!

Sakura aproximou-se lentamente deste, sentando-se no canto da cama, fazendo com que o colchão abaixasse um pouco.

Ela ficou a observá-lo, não entendia como a expressão dele mudava totalmente enquanto ele estava dormindo. Os olhos ficavam mais leves, as maçãs do rosto tomavam um tom mais rosado e... os lábios dele...

Sakura rapidamente balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, e tentando controlar as palpitações de seu coração.

Ela parara antes de sair do quarto.

- Por _kami_ eu estou me apaixonando. NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!! – ela batera a porta correndo.

-

Já haviam se passado exatamente duas semanas, e nenhuma notícia mais concreta do tal Eclipse havia aparecido, Sasuke somente sabia que este ocorreria nesses dias, mas horário, ele não tinha certeza alguma. Era começo de tarde, quando ele decidira tirar um cochilo.

Sasuke deitou-se no sofá, se fosse à noite, seu corpo tomaria a extensão deste por completo, mas por ser dia, ele não chegava a ocupar metade do sofá.

Ele fechara os olhos e caíra no sono.

- Sasuke... – ele ouvia fracamente. – Sasuke, Sasuke!

A voz estava desesperadora, e ele quase pulou do sofá.

Ele assustou-se ao ver Sakura ofegante.

- O que foi?

- O-O Ecli... – ela não conseguiu continuar e se jogou ao sofá.

Sasuke olhou pela janela, a escuridão havia tomado conta do dia e a única coisa que podia ser vista era aquele nítido círculo oco totalmente brilhante. Ele olhou para si, vendo que seu corpo havia voltado à velha forma.

Sasuke engoliu em seco enquanto Sakura ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- A quanto tempo ele começou? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei, a uns... três minutos, eu saí da escola quando o sol começou a ficar pela metade...

O silêncio se abateu em ambos. Sakura juntou as mãos como se estivesse a fazer um pedido.

- _Kami_ me desculpa por fazer isso antes de casar!

Sasuke respirou profundamente três vezes.

- Vamos, que a gente tem cerca de sete minutos...

- NANI!?

- Para de reclamar e vem logo... – ele agarrou o braço dela e subiu as escadas correndo.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Tomara que tudo dê certo...

**Fim do segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Nota:** Na hora em que o Sasuke fica falando "_obaa"_ é em referência a ele estar chamando a Sakura de velha, o que normalmente nós vemos os jovens chamar os homens de "_jiijii" _ou "_ojii" _então, como eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor, coloquei ele para chamar ela assim! (n.n')

**Nota 2:** Para quem não sabe, a duração exata de um eclípse solo ( que é quando o sol fica totalmente coberto ) chega a durar cerca de sete minutos, por isso que o Sasuke comenta! (8D)

**_Agradeço a(o):_** lokininha, Koorihime Hyuuga, sakusasuke, harunoliana, Grazi chan, Titia-Ro, Diana, brouillard, Haruno Sah-chan, Yuupii, Sahki-Chan, Marimary-chan!

**Realmente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! (n.n)**

**_Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e prometo que o terceiro sera melhor! (xD)  
Mas... eu também preciso de reviews, não?!  
...E os escritores do AMAM roxo, sabia?! Principalmene a palavra GO! (êê)_**

**Até o próximo capitulo! Jya ne** **XD**


	3. Terceito Capitulo

**_NYAPPY DESSU!! nee...neee, de volta!!  
Bem,bem... capitulo três um pouquinho atrasado néa?! Era pra ter postado sábado mas...num deo!! (n.n")  
Bem,bem, mas isso não vem ao caso, neah?!  
Vamos ao capítulo!_**

Todo mundo sabe que qualquer _semelhança é PURA coincidência_**_!  
E que... _**_Naruto não me pertence! **(o.ó)**_

Enjoy miina ;D  


**p.s:** Como a beta pediu créditos, aqui estão os crétidos dela : **Betado por Ná Boletini.**( beta mandô dizer que não se responsabiliza por erros, então... matem ela, não eu!!)

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo III**

"**Esperança"**

Os dois ainda estavam deitados naquela cama, um ao lado do outro. Sakura ainda tinha as bochechas totalmente avermelhadas e a respiração ofegante.

- Nee... – chamou Sasuke. – Ainda está doendo?! – ele perguntou um tanto desconcertado.

- Não... – ela respondeu quase que num suspiro. – Mas eu nunca pensei que iria doer assim... – desabafou.

- Doeu porque você não tava relaxada...

- Como você queria que eu ficasse relaxada num momento desses? Foi minha primeira vez, e foi tão depressa, e foi tão "tira logo a calcinha"!- dizia ela imitando a fala do uchiha.

Sasuke riu ao lembrar-se da cena.

-

Ele chegara ao quarto dos dois jogando Sakura na cama e fechando as janelas.

- Tira logo a calcinha!

- Quê!? – ela ainda estava atordoada com tudo.

- Tira a calcinha...

- Mas...

- ANDA, A GENTE NÃO TEM TEMPO!

Sasuke virou-se irritado, agarrou o braço da garota e a jogou na cama, subindo nesta e começando a desabotoar a calça.

- Calma, para quê tanta...

- Eu tenho pressa sim! Anda logo...

- Não,não,não,não...NÃO! – ela gritou quando as calças dele chegaram ao joelho. – Por favor, sobe isso! – Sakura tinha as mãos tapando os olhos.

Sasuke já estava irritado, ele não poderia perder uma chance dessas, ele _não iria_ perder uma chance dessas! Sem pensar duas vezes, ele segurou uma das pernas de Sakura e arrancou a calcinha dela fora.

- Mas... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MALDITO...

Sakura agarrou no cabelo do Uchiha e começou a puxá-lo.

-PARA!! ISSO DOI, MALDITA, MALDITA!!

- NINGUEM MANDOU VOCÊ TIRAR MINHA CALCINHA A FORÇA, TARADO!!

- CHEGA!! – o Uchiha gritou tirando-a de cima de si juntamente com alguns fios de cabelo. – Chega de criancice...

Sakura estava com a respiração ofegante pela prévia briga que ambos tiveram. Sasuke ainda olhava-a vidrado, extremamente nervoso. Ele olhou-a de relance, a saia, as pernas, as bochechas rosadas... Foi quando ele engoliu em seco.

- Anda!

- Não...não,não... waaaaaa, mamãe, me tira daqui! – disse ela quase que num choro.

- Para de frescura menina, se isso não der certo, eu juro que te estrangulo...

Sasuke já havia abaixado suas roupas de baixo e Sakura já estava devidamente posicionada sob ele.

- Preparada?

- É claro que não estou, anda logo com isso...

Ela fechou os olhos com força, enquanto ele começava seu trabalho.

-

- Mas... doeu tanto assim!? – ele perguntou ainda curioso.

- Claro! Pareciam que estavam tirando minhas pernas fora! Hump!

Ela cruzara os braços, e o silêncio se abatera entre os dois.

- Mas, você gostou, não?! – perguntou Sasuke um tanto brincalhão. – Por que, ruim não é, né?!

O rosto dela se tingiu de vermelho por completo, das orelhas dela só faltavam sair faísca.

- Isso não te interessa... – ela disse virando-se ao contrário dele na cama.

O silêncio voltara a reinar entre eles.

- Ne... Sasuke... – ela chamou-o.

- Uhn?

- Como é que eu vou saber que... bem, isso... deu certo?!

- Não sei, esse eclipse foi estranho, ele acabou exatamente quando a noite começou... Bem, se tudo estiver certo, se amanhã de manhã eu estiver nessa forma, então... provavelmente deu certo, mas... se eu voltar a ser criança, você vai para a forca!

- Até parece! – ela debochou.

- Você ainda duvida do que eu disse? Seria fácil para mim, te mandar de volta para casa, fazer com que as dívidas do seu pai se acumulem mais ainda...

- Mas... – ela virara-se a ele indignada. – Meu pai já está morto, como as dívidas dele podem se acumular mais ainda?

- É... aí que eu entro para acabar com a sua vida!

- ARGH! MALDITO... Que nojo me dá só de pensar que você fez aquilo comigo!

Ela se levantara rapidamente, cobrindo o corpo.

- Para onde você vai?!

- Tomar banho, talvez eu me sinta menos suja!

Ela dera um última olhadela antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

-

O dia amanhecera nublado, com alguma probabilidade de chuva. Sakura logo se vestira, pois constatara que Sasuke não estava na cama. Não que estivesse curiosa para saber se ele já havia voltado ao normal, somente estava extremamente preocupada se estaria realmente grávida ou não.

Por Deus, ela seria mãe com dezessete anos, isso era muita desgraça para uma pessoa só.

Ela descera as escadas lentamente, a casa parecia estar vazia, a não ser pelo barulho de louça na cozinha.

- Oh! Sakura-chan... Você já acordou?! – disse Mikoto sonora.

- Uhn... – respondera ela positivamente. – Onde... Sasuke está?!

- Oh! Ele foi dar um volta, creio que irá voltar para o almoço...

- Almoço? Que-que horas são, a escola eu preci...

- Oh! Queria, não tem problema faltar hoje, né? OH! VENHA COMIGO!Venha ver...

A mulher agarrou a mão de Sakura e a arrastou para a sala, onde havia uma caixa cheia de roupas de bebê.

Sakura olhou para aquela infinidade de roupas, com pouca animação, aquilo era realmente a confirmação de que Sasuke voltara a ser adulto e de que ela estava realmente grávida.

- Olha, só... essa, que coisinha mais linda! – dizia Mikoto mostrando cada roupa para Sakura. – Tomara que venha uma garotinha, eu sempre sonhei com uma menina! Para poder amarrar o cabelinho dela...

Sakura sorriu sem graça, sua cabeça ainda estava confusa demais para que ela pudesse responder alguma coisa.

- Ne... Sakura-chan, não se preocupe está bem...

- Eu não...

- Sei que Sasuke pode ser rude o quanto for, pode ser ingrato, insensível... Mas, ele tem um lado doce, ele somente o camufla...

- Hump! Lado doce?

- Claro, Sakura-chan, ainda mais com você que aceitou sacrificar sua juventude para retirar a maldição dele, que outra pessoa faria isso, né?

Sakura ficara um tempo pensando nas palavras de Mikoto, de certa forma, ela estava certa. Mas nada a convenceria de que Sasuke possuía um lado "doce".

- Ne... Mikoto-san, eu irei tomar banho, está bem?

- Demo... você não quer almoçar, Sakura-chan?

- Não, está tudo bem, depois eu desço e faço um lanche para mim...

- Tudo bem então, pode ir...

Sakura sorriu para a mulher e voltou a subir as escadas.

Adentrou seu quarto e logo entrou no banheiro. Ela ligou o chuveiro, fazendo com que a água morna adormecesse seu corpo por completo.

Sua cabeça estava totalmente confusa, ela sabia que nunca conseguia absorver tanta informação ao mesmo tempo, mas a idéia de ter um ser vivo sendo gerado em sua barriga era um tanto quanto... Estranha.

- Tem um bebê aqui dentro... – ela sussurrou para si.

Sem pensar muito, ele levou as duas mãos a barriga, começando a acariciá-la, mas logo voltou a si um tanto quanto constrangida.

- O que é que eu to fazendo?

Ela terminou seu banho, e rapidamente saiu do banheiro.

Sakura estava cansada, mesmo que ela tivesse dormido quase que metade do dia, ela ainda continuava cansada.

Trocou-se e fora deitar-se, novamente sua mão fora involuntariamente em direção à barriga, erguendo a camiseta e começando a observá-la.

- Eu sei que, você ainda tá super pequenininho aí dentro, e... talvez você deva estar me achando uma idiota. Não! Eu sou uma idiota... por _Kami_ , o que eu estou fazendo novamente?

Ela virou-se de um lado e pegou no sono.

-

Sasuke chegara ao quarto de ambos, ele havia saído juntamente com seu pai e Itachi. Fora a primeira vez em anos que ele pudera andar sem necessitar de um supervisor, a primeira vez que ele não precisara mais erguer o rosto para falar com essas pessoas... Essa fora a primeira vez que ele se sentira ele mesmo de verdade.

- Sakura minha mãe está...

Ele parou quando percebera que ela estava dormindo. Sasuke se encostou ao batente da porta e riu baixo, era tão cômico vê-la dormindo.

O moreno aproximou-se lentamente de Sakura, subiu na cama e ficou fitando-a por um longo tempo.

Ele não podia, de modo algum, negar que ela era extremamente bonita, mas o que ele não suportava era o gênio forte que ela possuía.

Sasuke logo deixou sua atenção para a barriga descoberta de Sakura.

Ele engolira em seco, estava tão entretido com o fato de ter retornado ao normal que se esquecera completamente de que ele seria... Pai. Ele erguera sua mão e a deitara sobre o abdômen desta.

Uma forte onda de calor invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-o lembrar das cenas do dia anterior. Seu rosto estava completamente avermelhando quando ele levantou-se correndo e saiu do quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou profundamente tentando controlar a pulsação de seu sangue.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

-

E uma semana havia se passado desde a volta de Sasuke e a gravidez de Sakura. Haruno continuava a freqüentar a escola normalmente, às vezes esquecia de que estava grávida, mas quando lembrava, caía em prantos, o que deixava Tenten desesperada, pois Sakura não havia dito a ninguém sobre sua gravidez. Sasuke não estava estudando, passava praticamente o dia todo fora, voltando apenas no começo da madrugada, o que irritava constantemente sua mãe, que por tal situação, resolvera tomar uma solução drástica.

- Você vai para a escola a partir de segunda feira!

- NANIIIIII?! – interrogou o Uchiha. – Escola? Mas... mas...

- Você vai para a mesma escola que a Sakura-chan!

- NANIIIIIIII?! – Agora fora a vez dela de se exaltar. – Por que na mesma escola que eu?

Mikoto apenas cruzou os braços autoritária.

- Sakura-chan, eu entendo, mas é que eu estou super preocupada com você indo à escola sozinha, se ao menos Sasuke se importasse... – ela virou sua atenção para ele. – Você, que quase nunca saía de casa, não para mais aqui, ne!

- Claro, passei metade da minha vida como um pivete, eu tenho que aproveitar também, humpf!

- Mas, isso acabou mocinho, pois você vai entrar no colegial e acabar com essa vagabundagem!

- Vagabundagem?! Então, ponha Itachi na escola também...

- Arfh... Infelizmente ele já terminou o ano letivo!

Sakura que levava de hora em hora algum alimento a boca, parara em meio a sua refeição.

- Ne... Mikoto-san, as garotas vão voar em cima do Sasuke...

- Nhá, é por isso que eu comprei alianças de compromisso para vocês! – disse a mulher cantarolando. – Eu tinha comprado desde que a Sakura-chan havia aceitado o casamento, mas eu esqueci de entregá-la a vocês... – a mulher levantou-se de supetão, sumiu da copa e voltou a esta com uma caixinha. – Aqui...

Ela entregou a caixinha azul a Sasuke, este que abriu e fitou os dois anéis de prata.

- Eu não vou usar isso... – disse ele com o cenho cerrado. – Por Deus, o que você mandou escrever aqui dentro?

Sasuke tinha pegado sua aliança em mãos, e minuciosamente lido o que havia sido escrito na parte interna desta, "Doki Doki Sakura-chan" era o que estava escrito.

- O que diabos é "doki doki"? – perguntou ele confuso.

Mikoto juntou as duas mãos, sonhadora.

- Doki Doki, significa batidas do coração... E tem o nome da Sakura-chan do lado! É como se seu coração batesse por ela!

Sasuke fez uma careta colocando a aliança de volta à caixa e entregando-a à Sakura, que as abriu e deu uma bela olhada.

- Ariagatou, Mikoto-san! Pode deixá-las comigo... Eu irei guardá-las...

- Guardá-las não... Vocês terão de usá-las!

Sakura sorriu sem graça e Sasuke cruzou os braços em relutância.

- Está bem! Façam o que quiserem com ela... Mas se não usarem, serão proibidos de fazerem algumas coisas...

- O quê, Mikoto-san?! – perguntou Sakura receosa.

- HO!HO!HO! Não irei contar para vocês, então... é melhor que usem!

- Por mim está bem, Mikoto-san... Ne, eu irei subir, estou com muito sono!

- Fique a vontade Sakura-chan!

Sakura retirou-se da copa deixando Mikoto e Sasuke à mesa.

- Ahrf! Ela está entranha... – exclamou a morena.

- Estranha com o quê!?

- UÊ! Ela está grávida, está solitária... Você deveria apoiar a sua mulher, filho!

- Ela ainda não é minha mulher! – disse ele enfiando uma colherada de arroz na boca.

- Mas, ela sacrificou a juventude dela para te ajudar, tenha um mínimo de consideração...

- Não obriguei ela a fazer isso, obriguei!?

- HAAAA!! Não tem como conversar decentemente com você! Você é idêntico ao seu pai quando era mais novo...

- Não venha com essa conversa mãe! Odeio quando fica me comparando a todo mundo! Bem... – ele se levantara da cadeira. – Vou tomar um banho!

- Humpf! Pai desnaturado...

Ele ia revidar, mas logo se calou, afinal, ela não falara nada que não era verdade.

-

Sasuke se se encostara ao batente da porta, como era de costume.

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO BATE NA PORTA?!

Sakura havia acabado de sair do banheiro, ainda estava com o corpo enrolado na toalha.

- Não há nada que eu já não tenha visto...

As bochechas dela se avermelharam rapidamente e a raiva transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Deixa de ser chato, por que em tudo você tem que ser ignorante?!

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto via-a escolher as roupas dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Por que para tudo você tem que ter uma pergunta?!

Ela apenas o ignorou enquanto se trocava. Sasuke jogou-se na cama se enrolando nos lençóis.

- Sasuke... Por favor, vai tomar banho, você não está cheirando nada bem!

- ARHG! Não me enche Sakura, eu estou com sono e você...

Ele parara de falar em mesmo momento e se levantara de supetão da cama. Sakura estava com uma mão apoiada na porta do guarda-roupa e a outra na barriga, ela estava tão pálida quando um fantasma.

- Você está bem Sakura?

Ela crispara os lábios e o empurrara para um lado correndo diretamente para o banheiro, abrindo a porta deste e correndo diretamente para a privada. Sasuke que a seguira, chegara bem na cena da qual ele desejava não ver. Fechara os olhos, enojado por uns segundos, mas logo voltara a abri-los, pois estava preocupado com ela.

- Você está bem Sakura!?

Ele se abaixara na altura dela, ajoelhando-se no piso morno do banheiro. Ela ainda estava pálida. Sasuke pegara sua mão, estava gélida como neve.

- Venha, vamos ao médico... – disse ele puxando-a.

- Não, Sasuke... i-isso é normal!

- Normal? Isso não é normal, você está gelada... – ele colocara as duas mãos nas bochechas dela. – E vo-você está branca, no-nosso filho...eu...

- Calma! – ela disse segurando a mão dele. – Estou te falando isso é normal Sasuke, e... já faz algum tempo que eu venho tendo isso...

Ele abrira a boca para falar, mas logo parara percebendo que a cor dela estava voltando ao normal, assim como o calor de seu corpo.

O coração de Sasuke deu um solavanco e o sangue começou a pulsar rapidamente, fazendo com que a ponta das orelhas deste ficassem vermelhas.

- Sasuke... Agora! SAI DAQUI! PORQUE DEPOIS DISSO, EU VOU TOMAR OUTRO BANHO E... DEPOIS VOCÊ VEM TOMAR O SEU! TARADO!

Ela o expulsara do banheiro trancando a porta.

- Eu ein... Vai entender!

**Fim do terceiro capítulo.**

_Bem, deu pra entender que as coisas entre o Sasuke e a Sakura estão ficando mais intimas, não?! E que... afinal de tudo, ele ainda tem um lado fofo! (o.ó) Mas, o próximo vem alguém pra abalar isso... **Quem será, ahn?!**_

**_Ne, agora a parte de agradecimentos:_**

Agradecer a Beta é claro ( que tá aqui do meu lado enchendo o saco u.ú ) E ao pessoal que mandou review:

**lokininha - Yuupii - Grazi chan - S2 Lala-chan S2 - harunoliliana - Koorihime Hyuuga - Rose Read - miike-chan - brouillard - Lu.st Shinoda **

Muito obrigada mesmo miina-san! n.n'

**Yahuu! Para o capitulo sair mais rápido, vocês sabem, neah?!**

**GO!GO!GO! (tá aqui em baixo ) (XD)**

**Bye miina-san!**


	4. Quarto Capitulo

Yooo... miina! Gomene!  
Eu deveria ter postado fim de semana passado, mas é que o pc deu a louca e resolveu quebra!! (XD)  
Demo, agora tá tudo sussa e ele já voltou sã e salvo ( e nom teve que formatar nadinha)  
Espero que não tenham esperado tanto, e que gostem desse capítulo!  
Well, como todo mundo já sabe:  
**Naruto não me pertence!  
**E muito menos **todas as misturas de roteiros utilizados nessa fanfic.**

**Capitulo não betado, beta desapareceu again.**

Enjoy **;3**

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo IV**

"**O Beijo na enfermaria"**

- Sasukeeeee... – Mikoto batia o travesseiro no corpo do filho. – Acorda seu vagabundo...

O moreno apenas mudou de posição mostrando-se inatingível pelas pancadas da almofada.

- Acorda, você precisa ir para a escola... Imprestável!

Ela bufou cansada, só uma coisa o faria acordar. Mikoto aproximou-se ao corpo do filho, precisamente no pé de seu ouvido e começou a sussurrar.

- Ela era vindo novamente... os cabelos negros dela vêem para te pegar, as mão dela, aquela feiticeira...

- NÃÃÃÃOOO!! – gritou o Uchiha saltando da cama. – Não, de novo não... – dizia ele ofegante.

Mikoto jogou-se no chão gargalhando.

- Isso _sempre_ dá certo!

- Droga, mãe! Para quê isso tudo?

- Para quê isso tudo? Você já viu que horas são? Esqueceu que você a partir de hoje torna-se um colegial comum?

- Hun...

- Se você se atrasar aposto que terá de ficar limpando a sala de aula após o horário... – dizia ela olhando as unhas, sem dar a mínima ao filho.

O Uchiha fez um careta inconformado, levantou-se e fora para o banheiro.

-

Sakura estava com a cabeça encostada na mesa, os olhos levemente fechados, pois momentos antes ela lutara contra o sono.

O professor entrou na sala pedindo atenção de todo.

- Bem, como provavelmente já deduziram, como pedi a atenção de vocês... – o homem respirou pesadamente atrás do cachecol que cobria sua boca e o nariz. – Teremos um aluno novo...

Sakura abriu os olhos momentaneamente e Sasuke veio em sua cabeça. Ela levantou a cabeça tão rápido que sua vista escureceu. A Haruno necessitou colocar os braços na mesa para não cair.

Seria coincidência demais se Sasuke estivesse em sua sala.

O professor andou até sua mesa e pegou um papel em mãos.

- Arfh... – sussurrou ele. – Bem, eu não sei ler o sobrenome desse garoto, mas... O nome dele é Sai...

A porta fora aberta pelo professor, e o aluno entrara.

Os cabelos dele eram extremamente negros, e sua pele alva como neve, ele mantinha um sorriso forçado no rosto que faziam com que seus olhos se contraíssem de tal modo a se tornarem linhas.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – disse ele se curvando a sala.

- Bem... Sai-kun viveu dois anos na França... – o professor viu o cochicho tomar conta da sala de aula. – Então, sejam bonzinhos com ele...

O garoto andou até o lado da janela, e sentou-se à frente de Sakura.

Ela só percebera que ele havia se sentado na frente dela, quando ele virou-se para falar com ela.

- Olá, você tem o livro de inglês?! – ele perguntou sorridente.

Sakura deixou seus pensamentos e deu atenção ao garoto.

- Oh! Me desculpe, o que você disse?!

- O livro de inglês, você pode me emprestar?!

- Oh! Claro... Desculpe-me por não estar prestando atenção, você que é aluno novo deve estar pensando o quê de mim, né? – ela dizia enquanto procurava o livro na mochila. – Aqui, e... se estiver precisando de qualquer coisa pode me chamar, ta?

- Obrigada...

- Haruno,Haruno Sakura!

- _Arigatou_... Haruno-san...

Sakura sorriu a ele e ele a ela.

-

O Intervalo chegou e Tenten quase que assaltou a Haruno de sua carteira.

- Amiga, tem um menino novo na escola...

- Eh?!Áh, Sai-san... – Sakura o chamou. – Quer passar o intervalo conosco?!

- Uhn? Ah! pode ser... – disse ele sorrindo a ela.

- A propósito, essa é Tenten, minha amiga!

- Prazer! – disse Tenten sonora e balançando uma mão.

- Prazer! – retribuiu Sai da mesma forma.

Todos se retiraram da sala. Em meio a caminho para o terraço, Tenten parou com Sakura.

- Olha, é aquele ali... – ela apontou.

Sakura esforçou-se para observar quem era, afinal ela era menor que a amiga. Não demorou muito e ela logo reconhecera a cabeleira de costas.

- Tinha que ser... – sussurrou.

- O quê? – perguntou a amiga.

- Nada, não... Qual o nome dele? – perguntou ela desinteressada.

- Uchiha Sasuke... Está na mesma sala que a Yamanaka!

Sakura sentiu os pelos se eriçarem ao ouvir o nome da loira.

- A propósito, olha ela lá... – terminou Tenten.

Sakura viu Ino chegar perto ao Uchiha e quase pular ao pescoço dele.

O aperto na boca do estomago veio acompanhado do formigamento nas mãos. Os dentes dela se trincaram por um momento, ela sentiu vontade de ir até lá e arrancar Ino de cima deste, mas logo se controlou.

- Vamos logo Sakura...

- Está bem...

Sakura, Tenten e Sai voltaram a seu caminho.

O Uchiha desgrudou a garota de seu braço.

- Me larga, que saco!

Ele continuou a andar com todo aquele alvoroço em cima dele. Mas, a única coisa que ele fora fazer ali, era procurar pela dona das madeixas róseas.

Sai, Tenten e Sakura se aconchegaram ao terraço. A Haruno rapidamente abriu seu _obento_ e desgrudou os _hashis_.

- Nossa, mas que fome, ein!?

- Wah! Não me enche Tenten, eu não tomei café da manhã?!

- Hump, sei... você anda mais estranha do que nunca...

- "fomo affim esfanha"? – perguntou Sakura com de boca cheia.

Sai e Tenten gargalharam e a Haruno mastigou o mais rápido que pode.

- Do que vocês dois estão rindo, ein?!

- Nada não Sakura-san! – exclamou o moreno.

- Ne... Sai-san, posso te chamar assim? – perguntou Tenten.

- Claro, claro...

- Você tem namorada?

- Não, não tenho... – disse ele um tanto desconcertado.

- MOE! Que fofo... ele ficou com vergonha, você viu Sakura?!

Sakura sorriu para a amiga fracamente, Tenten às vezes tinha uns ataques um tanto quanto estranhos.

- O QUE É FOFO?!

A voz forte soou atrás da morena, o que fez esta estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Ela virou-se ao Hyuuga.

- Argh! Não me assusta assim Neji!!

- Hump! Você ein... vem comigo, quero te mostrar um coisa...

Tenten logo se levantou deixando Sakura e Sai, sozinhos.

- Ne... Sai-san, quer um pouco? – disse ela apontando para o _obento_, no qual só havia um quarto do que havia anteriormente.

- Não, não... Obrigada, Haruno-san!

- Oh! Pode me chamar de Sakura, Sakura está bom...

- Está bem, Sakura-chan!

- Você morou na França ne? Lá é legal?

- Éh! Lá... é um bom país para se morar! – ele disse sorrindo a ela.

Sakura estranhou, aquele sorriso não era de alguém que estava contente com alguma coisa.

- Ne... Sai-san, tem algo te afligindo? Você sorri tão estranhamente...

Ele logo desfizera o sorriso, passara algum tempo um tanto assustado, mas logo começara a gargalhar.

- Sai-san, você está bem, você está passando mal?!

Ele logo parara.

- Sabe, Sakura-chan... Aconteceram muitas coisas na França, e uma delas foi o motivo de eu ter retornado ao Japão. Mas, eu nunca pensei que alguém perceberia isso tão facilmente...

O silêncio se abatera entre ambos, a única coisa que cortava isso era o rugido que o vento fazia aquela altura.

- Sai-san, se precisar de ajuda, se precisar de alguém para desabafar conte comigo, está bem?

Ele sorrira para ela, mas dessa vez, de um modo no qual ela sabia que era real.

- Ne, mas como eu sou muito curiosa, me conta, _onegai _?

Ele gargalhara alto, mas acabou cedendo e contando a ela.

-

Faltavam apenas duas aulas para que o horário escolar se esgotasse e Sasuke pudesse ir para casa, onde seu sofrimento seria menor do que continuar na escola.

Ele já não agüentava ver mais a cara daquele professor, com aquela barba que não era feita há cinco dias, aquilo realmente o enojava.

O professor dera uma pausa e de pura incompetência dormira em cima da mesa. A sala tornara-se um verdadeiro caos em segundos.

O moreno levantou-se rapidamente, indo em direção a porta, evitando que as garotas chegassem antes e o aprisionasse naquela jaula de braços fogosos.

Ele correu para fora da sala se deparando com o corredor e começando a perambular entre eles. Se se encostou na parede tentando fazer aquele tédio parar de lhe afligir, foi quando a conversa de duas garotas chamou sua atenção.

- Ne... você viu, a garota de cabelo rosa passou mal!!

- Vi sim, ela desmaiou, né?!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por um instante, mas logo voltaram a posição casual. Não era duvida alguma que aquela "garota de cabelo rosa" era Sakura.

-Com licença... – ele interrompeu as duas garotas. – vocês poderiam me dizer onde é a enfermaria!

- Mais Claro! – precipitou-se uma delas.

Elas indicaram o caminho e Sasuke sumira daquele corredor em instantes.

-

- Ela vai ficar bem... – disse a enfermeira. – Ela só precisa descansar um pouco, a pressão dela deve ter baixado... Agora você pode voltar para sala, querido!

O garoto sorrira para a mulher, indicando que ficaria mais um pouco.

- Você está preocupado, né?! É namorado... ein,ein!!

Sai sorriu novamente para mulher, um tanto desconcertado. Ela finalmente entendera a intenção dele e o deixara sozinho.

- Ai,ai... – desabafou ele. – Povo japonês estranho... – disse fazendo bico. (n/a: num consigo imaginar ele fazendo isso, mas belê! XD)

Sakura estava deitada à maca da enfermaria, metade do corpo coberto. Ela desmaiara em plena aula de Kurenai, se não fosse Sai para segurá-la o baque no chão a deixaria mais machucada.

- Ne... O que aconteceu com você, Sakura-chan?!

Ele involuntariamente pegou a mão livre dela e começou a brincar com os dedos dela.

O moreno que estava entretido coma brincadeira infantil, parou rapidamente quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir.

Ele esperava que fosse a enfermeira, mas por via da dúvida, se esconderia.

- Argh!... – a voz dele ecoou pelo quarto, Sasuke havia acabado de entrar neste e vê-la após a cortina. – Você só causa problemas, né!?

Ele sorrira fraco e sentara-se na cadeira que havia do lado da cama dela.

- Desmaiar na escola, ein? Droga! Isso me preocupa... já te disse para ir no médico, mas você não me escutou. Esses enjôos, o desmaio... Será que isso é realmente normal?

Uma sobrancelha dele se erguera enquanto ele pensava no que havia dito.

- Como uma coisa tão pequena pode causar tanto caos, ein?!

Ele deitara a mão no cobertor que cobria a barriga dela e acariciara lentamente.

Sasuke estava sereno, não havia aquela expressão rude e fechada que ele carregava, mais sim a de um garoto de sete anos de idade. O Uchiha fazia círculos na barriga dela, parara quando percebera o que estava fazendo.

Um singelo sorriso brotou nos lábios dele.

- Ne... Estava pensando, o que vai ser, menino ou menina, ein? Para menina que tal Ame...

Ele parara em mesmo momento, o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Não era momento para bancar o "paizão", ainda mais quando faltava apenas duas horas para ele se mandar dali e se jogar na noite de Tokyo.

O Uchiha levantou-se rapidamente, dando uma ultima olhadela na Haruno deitada na cama.

- Volte para casa direito, ta?!

Ele dera as costas e o barulho viera da porta confirmando que ele saíra.

Sai saíra sorrateiramente da saleta de medicamentos.

- Que conversa foi esta? - o cenho dele estava contraído. – Será que eles dois têm alguma coisa... Juntos?

Ele dera um grande suspiro andando até a cadeira.

- Ne... Mais uma que eu tenho que deixar de lado, mais uma que eu não posso me apaixonar...

Ele logo voltara à atenção para Sakura, ele apenas ouvira a conversa do Uchiha, mas não vira nenhuma ação que ele tomara ali.

- Ame?O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquele nome, e... que conversa estranha! Melhor não me meter...

Ele parara e se esticara na cadeira, balançando os fios de cabelos negros.

- Faz tempo que não me sinto tão bem...

Ele voltara a respirar fundo novamente. Depois que deixara a França por motivo dos quais ele e recentemente Sakura tinham conhecimento, decidira abolir seus sentimentos por completo. Mas, de alguma forma, ela estava fazendo ele relembrar do que era a felicidade.

- Felicidade...

Ele sorrira abobado, mas logo voltara sua atenção para a Haruno, pois ela se movimentara na maca.

- Sakura...

Ele se aproximara lentamente para ter certeza de que ela estava acordando. Fora quando o rosto dele estava a centímetros dela que ela abriu os olhos se inclinando para frente.

- O que...

Ela parara de falar, pois sua boca fora calada pela boca dele, por um acidente ela tocara os lábios dele.

Sakura arregalara os olhos, ainda com a boca levemente postada em cima da dele. Alguns minutos depois Sai se distanciara tomando noção no acontecimento.

- Err... err... – o garoto que era extremamente alvo agora se encontrava tingido de vermelho. – A-Ainda bem que você acordou Sakura-chan...

Sakura que também estava totalmente envergonhada se enfiara debaixo das cobertas.

- Me desculpa, Sai... Foi sem querer! – ela disse com a voz abafada pelo tecido.

A única coisa que ele vira dela fora os olhos verdes entre alguns fios de cabelo róseos. Ele não agüentou e gargalhou, por que ela tinha de ser tão cômica mesmo não querendo?

- NANI?! Do que você está rindo?

- De você... – ele disse com a voz entrecortada pelas gargalhadas.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dele, quando Sakura fizera bico.

- Pare de rir Sai! – ela protestou.

- De-desculpa, é... É que... –e ele tentava tomar ar.

- Essa situação não foi nem um pouco engraçada...

Ambos se calaram, a única coisa que havia no ar era a respiração ofegante de Sai.

Não se demorou segundos calados os dois começaram a rir constantemente.

Por algum motivo aparente, o qual ele realmente não conseguia distinguir, Sakura trazia felicidade ao coração dele, e mesmo não querendo, ele achava o retorno de tal sentimento bom, realmente muito bom.

**Fim de capitulo.**

_Ne... proximo capítulo Sasuke vai levar Sakura a algúm lugar, mas_... **aonde!?**

**Agora, seção de agradecimentos: **

Grazi-chan - harunoliliana - Nane! - Kalinka James - Lu.st Shinoda - S2 Lala-chan S2 - Alissa - Koorime Hyuuga _(dessa vez eu acertei! êê)_ - anygloss - brouillard - Diana - lokininha - kah-chan - Uchiha Nanah - Haruno Hinata

**Arigatou miina!**

**Será que se eu cantar ganho review??**

**ALALÁ REVIEW, ALALALÁ... REVIEW!!**


	5. Quinto Capitulo

Yoo, miina miina! Como estão! Bem... vim postar outro capítulo desta fanfic!!  
Espero realmente, muito mesmo, que vocês estejam gostando!  
E...**Já tem mais fanfic sendo trabalhada!  
**A cabeça não para de funcionar! ê.ê!  
Agora... deixa eu parar de enxer o saco aqui!  
**Boa Leitura!**

"Naruto não me pertece, e nem as milhares de histórias que eu uní nessa fanfic!"

**Enjoy ;D**

(Fanfic não betada, devem haver bastante erros u.ú)

**Capitulo V**

**"Amor...né?"**

Sakura chegara em casa ligeiramente sorridente, o que rapidamente Sasuke estranhou.

- Você está melhor? Fui te ver na enfermaria e você...

- Estou sim! – ela disse sorrindo a ele. – Estou melhor do que nunca!

Ele soltou uma careta à garota e voltou a se acomodar no sofá da sala, pegando o controle da televisão.

Sakura fora diretamente à cozinha, rapidamente atacar a geladeira. Era feitio dela comer demais, e agora que estava grávida, a quantidade era em drobo.

- Amanhã, você e eu iremos faltar!

- Porquê?! – perguntou ela entupindo a boca de comida. – Estou com algum problema?

- Está sim, esses enjôos, esse desmaio hoje... Isso está, está... – ele parara em meio à palavra, pois não consegui pronunciá-la. – Você entendeu!

- Te preocupando? Oh! O grande Uchiha-san está preocupado, meus parabéns, está se tornando mais humano...

- Deixa de ficar colocando palavras na minha boca... – disse ele empurrando-a para um lado, pois onde ela sentara bem na ponta da camiseta dele. – Nos iremos ao... genefonogia... gine-colofista...

- Ginecologistas! – terminou Sakura.

- Isso mesmo! Mamãe já marcou a consulta, já... ela disse que era bom você acompanhar a gravidez para não acontecer nada ao bebê!

Ela afirmara coma cabeça sorrindo em seguida.

- _Ano..._ Sasuke! – chamou ela.

- Hun?! – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Nós temos que já ir escolhendo os nomes, né? Sabe... enquanto eu fiquei desmaiada, me veio um nome na cabeça...

Enquanto ela tentava se lembrar do nome, ele sentara-se no sofá atento "será que ela havia escutado algo"?

- Oh! Ame... Ame-chan, se for menina...

Ele prendera a respiração por um segundo, afastara ela e saíra do sofá.

- Vo-você quem sabe... – ele virara o rosto evitando que ela visse a vermelhidão deste.

- Mas, isso é algo que... – ela desistiu de continuar quando ele desapareceu nas escadas. – Será que ele está doente?

-

- Então... sobre o que a senhorita gostaria de falar? A Uchiha-san me comunicou que era algo urgente! – dizia o médico ajustando os óculos no rosto.

- Na verdade, não é nada tão...

- Ela está tendo desmaios e enjôos constantes, isso é normal na gravidez?!

O homem se afastou um tanto para trás, pois Sasuke estava quase subindo em cima da mesa.

- Se-senhor, se acalme... E sim, isso é normal na gravidez!

- Me desculpe doutor é que ele ficou preocu...

- Tem certeza? Isso não vai prejudicar meu filho?!

O homem sorrira sem graça.

- Senhor, mais calma!

Sasuke voltara a se aconchegar na poltrona bufando em seguida.

- _Então..._ – ressaltou Sakura. – Como eu ia dizendo, doutor...

- Espere! – ele pediu olhando a ficha de Sakura. – Você tem dezessete anos? – ele arrumou os óculos no rosto. – Por _kami_, o que vocês fizeram? – disse ele um tanto assombrado.

- Um filho, isso não é óbvio? – respondeu Sasuke que já estava um tanto estressado.

- É, é que nós...

- Ela pode ter complicações na gravidez por ser nova...

- Sério?! – Sasuke voltaria a ficar perto da mesa. – Que tipo de complicações? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Bem, você como pai deveria estar a par disso... – o homem se distanciou da mesa, abriu uma gaveta ao lado e retirou alguns panfletos e entregou a Sasuke. – Leia isso, irá lhe informar...

Havia no mínimo uns oito _folders_ sobre "complicações na gravidez", "gravidez na adolescência".

Sakura levantara-se da poltrona irritada.

- Do que adianta vir no médico, onde _eu_ que estou grávida não posso falar?

O médico finalmente olhara para Sakura e ajustara os óculos em seguida.

- Me Desculpe, senhorita é que...

- É que nada! Eu estou cansada, carregando um filho dessa coisa aqui... – ela apontara para Sasuke. – e quando eu venho comentar sobre minha gravidez, alguém me escuta? Não, é claro que não!

Ela dera meia volta e saíra do consultório.

- Mudança de humor! – desabafou o ginecologista retirando os óculos.

- Isso é comum? – Sasuke perguntou olhando o caminho que Sakura havia feito até a porta.

- Normalíssimo, acho que você ainda não chegou na parte dos desejos? Com quantos meses ela está?

- Entrando no segundo mês, acho...

- Boa sorte meu filho, o segundo e o terceiro são os piores! Oh! Não deixe ela se estressar muito, ok?!

- Pode deixar, irei tentar!

Ele esclarecera algumas dúvidas e saíra do consultório em seguida.

-

O celular de Sasuke tocou quando ele saíra do consultório e dava de cara com Sakura se entupindo de doces na recepção.

- Alô?

- _ Sasuke!! É a okaa-san!!_

- Hump! Por que você está tão contente?

- _É que eu achei um lugar ótimo para vocês morarem..._

- O quê? Não... lá em casa por enquanto... – ele voltara sua atenção pra Sakura. – Espera um pouco mãe!

Ele distanciara o telefone e rapidamente roubara todos os pacotes de doces que Sakura tentava abrir no momento.

- Seu chato, me devolve! – ela resmungou se levantando para pegar os doces dele. – Estou com fome!!

- Isso dá diabetes!

- Não dá, isso não vai me matar...

Sasuke se distanciara da Haruno que começara a correr atrás dele, do celular era possível ouvir a voz de Mikoto perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke colocara o telefone no ouvindo quando vira que estava seguro.

- Não aconteceu naDAAAAA!!

Sakura havia pulado em cima dele e os dois caíram no chão. Sasuke estava estatelado nele e Sakura em cima deste.

- Você tem problema ou o quê!?

- A culpa é sua por ter roubado minha comida...

- Droga! Custava você esperar o pouco? Eu ia te levar para comer algo descente! Agora ficar se entupindo de açúcar faz mal...

- Como se você se importasse comigo!

- Eu me importo!

Sakura ficara assustada por um tempo, sem se mover em cima do Uchiha. Sasuke erguera-se tornando suas mãos em apoios, fazendo-a se apoiar também.

- Argh! Você é complicada de mais... Vamos! – disse ele pegando a mão dela e a ajudando a se erguer.

Ele ficar um tempo parado, apenas segurando a mão dela. Sasuke podia sentir a ternura da pele dela sobre a sua. Instantaneamente um choque elétrico acompanhado de uma onda de calor, invadiu o corpo do Uchiha.

- Sasuke, você está vermelho...

- N-não, é nada! Vamos...

Ele saíra puxando-a pela mão.

-

Eles haviam chegado em casa, depois de percorrer dois restaurantes, pois Sakura estava realmente faminta. A casa estava vazia, provavelmente, o resto da família não havia chegado.

- Uhaaa... – bocejou Sakura. – Que sono...

Sasuke a vira subir as escadas e a acompanhou, pois ele ansiava por um banho urgentemente.

Ela se jogara na cama, enquanto ele pegara a toalha pendurada em um suporte. Sasuke retirou os sapatos, as meias e em seguida a camiseta, ficando de costas para Sakura.

A Haruno que estava deitada na cama observava em silêncio o Uchiha. Os olhos dela percorreram delicadamente as curvas dos músculos que ele possuía, rapidamente a imagem da primeira vez de ambos veio na cabeça dela.

- Nãooooo... – ela falou afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta do banheiro.

- Sim, sim... – ela respondera com a voz abafada.

Sakura retirou o rosto vermelho do meio do travesseiro quando a porta do banheiro fora fechada.

Por Cristo, por que tivera que vir logo aquela imagem pervertida em sua mente? E por que diabos ela se envergonhara tanto? Afinal, era uma coisa que já havia ocorrido, não? E que... não faria diferença alguma em sua vida, pois ela não gostava do Uchiha, né?

Ela se perdera em pensamentos e finalmente "acordara" quando a porta fora aberta. Quanto tempo ela passara pensando em tal assunto?

- Ne... Sasuke...

- Uhn? – ele perguntou abrindo o guarda-roupa.

- Você... realmente, se importa comigo? – ela ao menos tinha noção do que estava falando.

O Uchiha parara em meio ao processo de se vestir. Por que ela estava fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta? Por que ela não entendia que ele não tinha coragem de revelar tal sentimento?

- Na-não, é claro que eu não me importo com você, eu me importo com o meu filho que está dentro de você, só isso!

O silêncio se abatera e ele não ouvira resposta vindo dela. Quando terminou de colocar as calças, voltou-se a ela.

Sakura estava em pé na cama, com o rosto levemente abaixado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- O que foi? O que foi? O que foi? – ela repetiu. – É só isso que você sabe perguntar... Para ele? – ele apontou para a barriga e levantara o rosto em seguida. – Sabe, uma vez a Mikoto-san me disse que não era para eu me preocupar, que era para você ficar tranqüila, que pouco a pouco, você me trataria melhor, Sasuke. Mas, isso aconteceu? Você ao menos teve consideração para com a pessoa que decidiu sacrificar sua juventude para tirar a sua maldição... você teve consideração a isso?

Sakura descera da cama indo na direção a Sasuke. O moreno estava indiferente, um tanto confuso com as palavras dela, mas ele não transpareceria isso, nunca!

- Me responda Sasuke... – a voz dela havia começado a ficar chorosa. – Você tem alguma consideração por mim? Ou ao menos a esse filho que eu carrego dentro de mim?

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, Sakura o encarava firmemente se segurando para não chorar.

Sasuke deitou sua mão da nuca dela e a puxou para si. Sakura surpreendeu-se com a atitude inesperada dele.

Ele a beijara, de forma ardente e arrebatadora. Tomando o corpo dela de supetão, e acariciando loucamente. Sakura não entendia o que acontecera com Sasuke para ele agir de tal forma.

A Haruno estava perdida em pensamentos, pois seu corpo começara a ter reações aos toques dele, pois ele estava fazendo-a alternar entre eletricidade constante e calor extremo.

Ele só parara de beijá-la quando a deitara na cama, ambos bastante ofegantes.

- Mas o que... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- O que você quer, não é consideração Sakura, o que você quer é que eu te ame, mas... Eu não posso amar você de um dia para o outro, entenda isso!

Ele saíra de cima de Sakura, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Sakura ainda estava deitada na cama, as mãos pressionadas contra o útero. Não deu-se ao menos segundos as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

Ela virou para um lado da cama, se aconchegando e se encolhendo consideravelmente.

Os soluços da garota podiam ser ouvidos fora do quarto.

- ... é tão complicado assim amar alguém!?

**Fim do quinto capítulo**.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: _Sakura está cansada de Sasuke e decide contar a Sai sobre sua gravidez, o que vai acontecer quando uma certa loira ouve a conversa de ambos escondida!?_**

**Agora, seção de agradecimentos: **Agradeço mesmo as pessoas que tiveram paciência de ler, e principalmente a quem mandou review!

Koorime Hyuuga  
Kalinka James  
kah-chan  
Paulinha **(**_**Eu disse que não termino a maioria, essa será uma das minorias! XD)  
**_S2 Lala-chan S2  
Belhinha Hyuuga  
harunoliliana  
Sacerdotisa  
Hyuuga Skazi  
brouillard  
lovenly  
Tina Granger1  
pietra-chan  
Grazi-chan  
Uzumaki-Ayame-chan  
Lu.st Shinoda

**Arigatou mais uma vez, miina!**

**Prometo que paro de cantar quando receber review!! 8D**

LARARI... MAYOAZUNI KONO ...NANA NA NA NANANÃ!


	6. Sexto Capitulo

Eêê, finalmente, vou postar!

Me desculpeeem mesmo pela demora, eu sei que não tem desculpa é que... fim de ano, fode tudo!! (u.ú)

Ainda mais quando você tem que ficar fazendo simulado a cada três meses, é um saaco!!

Oká,oká... mas deixa eu parar de encher o saco, aquii!! (8D)

Vamos a fanfic, bem... esse capitulo eu realmente não sei se a beta betou, provavelmente, **não!**

**Soo...tomem cuidado com os erros!!**

Naruto...não me pertence!

E qualquer coincidência é pura semelhança!

Enjoy ;3

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

"**Após o segundo"**

- Sai-san...

- Uhn? – o moreno parara com os hashis na boca, engoliu o bolinho de arroz, e voltou a falar. – O que foi, Sakura-chan?

Sakura estava com os cotovelos posicionados em cima do para peito composto por grades. Ela respirou a brisa que passava, profundamente.

- Eu estou grávida... – ela disse sem rodeios.

Sai arregalara os olhos, segundos depois ele lembrara-se de que precisava respirar para continuar vivendo.

- Co-como, co-como... Quem é o pai? – disse ele se levantando, e se recuperando do choque.

- Uchiha... Sasuke! - dissera ela receosa.

Ele ficara o lado dela se apoiando no para peito.

- E, ele ao menos sabe disso?

- Sabe! Nós estamos morando juntos há quase dois meses!

Um pequeno estrondo de coisas caindo ao longe fora ouvido, mas isso não era importante para eles.

Sai tentou se manter passivo, mas aquilo era demais para ele.

- Sabe, Sai-san... eu não sei o que fazer, eu realmente não sei. Por quê? Por que eu tive de me apaixonar por ele desse jeito?

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-os e começando a soluçar.

- Saku... – ele parara me meio a caminho, erguendo a mão involuntariamente.

Ele sabia o quanto o gesto que ele estava prestes a fazer, o afetaria, mas ele estava completamente disposto a ajudá-la.

As mãos esguias dele tocaram os cabelos dela, acariciando-os lentamente.

- Tudo, vai ficar bem, Sakura-chan! Não se preocupe, ta?

Ele levara a outra mão as costas dela, puxando-a para si e a abraçando-a.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, ok? E quando esse tempo se extinguir, lhe ajudarei a achar uma solução!

**X**

A loira corria afoita pelos corredores da escola, suas respiração entrava forte a cada passo que ela dava, sua boca estava formigando, ela precisava espalhar aquele boato.

Encontrar a tal menina de cabelos róseos, que Sasuke fora ver no outro dia fora um achado. Agora, descobrir que eles estavam morando juntos, seria a fofoca do século!

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – ela gritara arrastando a porta e adentrando na sala. – Hinata! – ela dissera ainda ofegante.

- O-o, quê... quê a-aconteceu, Yamanaka-san?

- Aquela... A de cabelo rosa, ela... o Uchiha... moram juntos!

- S-sério? – perguntara a menina indiferente. – Mas, Temari-san ainda não chegou?

- COMO NÃO CHEGOU!? ISSO PRECISA SER ESPALHADO, E É AGORA MESMO!

Ino soltara fogo pelas narinas e saíra feito um touro preso em uma arena.

Hinata suspirou profundamente, ela não entendia, que graça tinha, estragar a vida dos outros.

**X**

Ela estava voltando para sala, quando vira a enorme concentração de alunos em frente quadro escolar. A Haruno nem pensara duas vezes e fora ver o que era, com certeza, seria alguma fofoca quente.

Sakura se enfiou dentre alguns alunos e conseguiu chegar à frente do pequeno cartaz.

A cartolina era branca, e havia uma casa desenhada com lápis hidrocor e as fotos, dela e de Sasuke, dentro da casa, com um coração entre eles. Em baixo de tudo, havia um grande letreiro da palavra: Casados.

Ela tapara a boca assustada, enquanto alguns estudantes riam atrás dela. Quem se atrevera a fazer aquilo?

A imagem de Sai viera em sua cabeça, mas definitivamente não fora ele, eles tinham acabado de se despedir.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela, ela não queria chorar, não era para seu organismo reagir daquele jeito, o que estava acontecendo?

O cartaz fora arrancado de supetão do quadro, sendo amassado em seguida, jogado no chão e pisoteado.

- QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ISSO!?

Sakura assustou-se, aquela era a voz de Sasuke.

Ela virou-se ao lugar de onde vinha à voz, ele estava ao lado dela, irado.

- Covarde... – ele pronunciou, agarrando a mão de Sakura e saindo daquele lugar.

Sakura parou quando eles estavam, longe o bastante da multidão.

- Você... Deve ir para casa! – ele disse de costas a ela, sem rodeios.

- Eu não vou Sasuke! – ela disse ríspida.

- Deixa de ser mandona e me obedece!

- Mandona? – ela perguntara incrédula, com as palavras dele. – A única pessoa que está sendo mandona aqui, é você, Sasuke.

Sasuke bufara exausto, ele realmente não estava com paciência para discutir com ela. Ainda de costas, e sem ao menos dar nenhuma satisfação. Ele voltou a falar.

- Você sabe o que faz então!

Ele deixara Sakura lá, paralisada e confusa.

Não se demorou muito, ela ouvira a voz de Sai chamando-a. O moreno vinha correndo na direção dela, completamente exausto.

- Sa-sakura-chan... – ele dissera chegando a ela. – Eu, eu... me desculpe!

- Desculpar o quê? Está tudo bem! – ela respondera entre risos.

- E-Eu tentei parar a Yamanaka-san, mas ela conseguiu me prender no banheiro do teatro...

Sakura, realmente, não entendia nada do que ele estava tentando dizer. E o que a Yamanaka tinha a ver com isso?

- O Cartaz... Ela ouviu nossa conversa, creio eu!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, entendendo a situação.

- Então foi aquela loira, oxigenada. Bem, que eu deveria ter percebido!

- Sakura-chan, não se preocupe com nada, eu darei um jeito nela. Agora, é questão pessoal! – dissera Sai sério.

- Você dizendo isso é um tanto quanto estranho, Sai-san!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Sasuke estava irado, completamente irritado, se fosse possível no momento, ele quebraria todo o banheiro masculino.

Seu coração estava descompassado, não pela raiva, mas pelo simples motivo de vê-la chorando.

Ele havia causado tanto mal assim a ela? Ele a havia machucado-a tanto?

Seus olhos se fecharam, tentando recuperar sua consciência que a cada momento se esvaía mais e mais. A imagem de Sakura voltara em sua cabeça, perturbando-o.

- Droga! – pronunciou batendo os punhos na parede.

Ele não entendia o real motivo de toda essa sua displicência.

**X**

- Tadaima... – ele chegara entrando na casa.

Chegara à sala, Sakura estava deitada no sofá, acompanhada do controle da televisão. Ele a olhara de soslaio e a ignorara.

Sasuke não tinha coragem de encará-la, depois do acontecimento no quarto. E o sentimento de culpa ainda residia nele, pelo acontecimento conturbado na escola.

- Sasuke... – ela o chamara serenamente.

- Uhn? – ele realmente, só queria esquecê-la por um tempo.

- Não tem melancia, vai comprar pra mim. _Onegai_! – disse ela chorosa.

Ele estava se preparando para responder, quando a porta de entrada da casa voltara a se abrir, era Mikoto.

- Yoooo!! – ela dissera sonoramente, despejando todas as sacolas de compras no chão. – Como estão os meus amores?

- Eu estou bem, Sakura está querendo comer... Melancia! – ele dissera de contra gosto, porquê sua mãe tinha que aparecer logo agora?

A morena correra a passos curtos até Sakura. A Haruno podia perceber o brilho nos olhos dela.

- Isso é um desejo, Sakura-chan?

- Uhn? – respondera a Haruno confusa.

- Desejo, sabe... quando nós estamos grávidas, é normal termos desejos!

- _Demo..._ eu só quero comer melancia!

- SASUKE! – a voz de Mitoko soara rígida.

- _Nani?_

- Vá comprar uma melancia agora, mesmo!

- Mas eu...

- Sem mais nem menos, mocinho, sua mulher está tendo um desejo. A não ser que você queira que seu filho nasça com cara de melancia!

Sasuke bufara irritado, e saíra de casa contrariado.

- Mikoto-san, não precisava, eu mesma poderia ir...

- Não, ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho, né? Afinal, ele não está carregando uma menininha aí dentro, não?

Mikoto se abaixara na altura da barriga de Sakura, brincando com esta.

- Ne, a senhora sabe quando vai começar a ficar grande?

- Bem, quando engravidei de Itachi, começou a ficar mais "pontudinha" bem no começo do terceiro mês, mas a do Sasuke demorou mais um pouquinho!

- Oh! Terceiro mês, éh?

- Éh! E pelas minhas contas, daqui a uma semana, você já entra nele!

- Sério? – perguntou Sakura animada. – Que emocionante!

As duas gargalharam e depois, Sakura subiu para o seu quarto.

**X**

E quase duas semanas se passaram, Sasuke evitava Sakura de todas as formas, e de alguma forma, isso estava deixando-a mais e mais das palavras de conforto de Sai, "dar tempo ao tempo" estava corroendo-a por dentro. Mas, a euforia de ter entrado no terceiro mês de gravidez, hora outra estava fazendo ela esquecer do resto do mundo. Só de pensar que dentro dela havia uma vida, da qual ela fazia parte, deixava um sentimento deslumbrante nela.

Muitas vezes, ela se pegava naquele momento "mamãe" acariciando a barriga involuntariamente. Apesar da barriga de grávida ainda não começar a despontar.

- Sakura-chan...

Ela foi retirada de seus pensamentos com o chamado de Sai.

- Uhn? O que você disse!?

- Vamos sair esse domingo? – ele perguntou contente. – Meu pai abriu um restaurante novo...

- Oh! Sério? Que legal, seu pai é cozinheiro, é?

- Bem, antes ele cozinhava, agora ele tem uma rede de restaurantes! – disse sorrindo sem graça.

- Oh! Você é rico, não?

- Digamos que sim!

- Então, eu vou gastar o seu dinheiro, se você me permite!

Ele ergueu a mão como se pedisse alguns trocados. O moreno caiu na gargalhada.

- Só se você for comigo! E... Isso também pode fazer parte do plano!

- Que plano? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Eu estava pensando em algum modo de deixar você e o Uchiha-san, mais próximos!

Ela suspirou profundamente lembrando-se de Sasuke e de como ele ha havia ignorado por todas essas duas semanas.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, ele me ignorou por essa semana inteira!

Sai ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas refletindo no que ela havia dito.

- Ele provavelmente está com medo!

- Com medo do quê? – perguntou Sakura. – Ele só não gosta de mim, é isso!

- Do quê ele está com medo, eu não posso te dizer! – ele mostrara a língua para ela, atiçando-a.

- Argh! Me conta, conta, conta!

- Só se você aceitar o plano e colocá-lo em pratica esse domingo!

Sakura bufou emburrada e cruzou os braços em relutância, ficou alguns segundos respirando pesadamente e por fim aceitou.

- Ele está com medo de te machucar, ou até de se apaixonar verdadeiramente! – ele disse sereno.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo esquentar por inteiro, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu sangue. Para disfarçar, ela logo mudou de assunto.

- Com que roupa vou?

- Com qualquer uma!

- Como assim com qualquer uma!?

- Você vai ficar bonita do mesmo jeito, isso é que importa!

Ela franzira o cenho enraivecida e dera um soco no ombro do moreno.

- Inconveniente! – disse ela mostrando a língua.

**X**

Ela estava descendo as escadas lentamente, acompanhada de Mitoko.

- Sakura-chan, não saia! – ela disse chorosa. – Vai levar minha netinha para onde!? – a mulher só faltava agarrar em Sakura.

- Não se preocupe Mikoto-san, seu netinho barra netinha, vai se divertir muito hoje a noite! Beijinhos.

Ela terminou de descer as escadas com dificuldades, se ajeitando em cima do salto alto, dando umas ultimas enroladas nos cachos feitos com o _baby liss_.

- SASUKEEE!! – gritou Mikoto indignada. – Você vai deixar sua mulher sair assim, com outro homem?

O Uchiha apareceu na sala vindo da cozinha. Sakura ficou para em mesmo canto, na esperança de que ele dissesse algo, que a impedisse.

- Ela não é minha mulher! – disse ele firme, observando-a.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO? FILHO DESNATURADO! – ela cruzou os braços batendo o pé no chão.

- Ele está certo, Mikoto-san. Nós ainda nem nos casamos, tanto eu quando ele podemos sair com quem quisermos, não é Sasuke-kun...

Ele apenas deu de ombros saindo, indo em direção ao sofá. A campainha tocou e Sakura correu para esta.

- Sai! – disse ela sonora na porta.

A Haruno deu um pequeno tchau a Mikoto e fechou a porta saindo da casa.

- Você ein! – disse Mikoto sentando-se ao lado do filho. – Não serve para nada! Esse garoto parece ser bastante galanteador, bonito, de bom porte...

- CALA A BOCA! – disse ele irritado, levantando-se em seguida.

Ele não queria ouvir, ao menos imaginar. Ele não suportaria pensar se esse tal "garoto" ousasse tocar em sua Sakura. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. No que diabos ele estava pensando? Desde quando ela era "sua" Sakura?

**Fim do capitulo seis.**

**

* * *

**

**Muito obrigada miina pelas reviews!!**

Uzumaki-Ayame-Chan - Sarcedotisa - Tina Granger - Paulinha - S2 Lana-chan S2 - Bruxa Bu - kah-chan - harunoliliana - Fly Sakura - Koorime Hyuuga - sakusasuke - Shinoda - tatianeviciadaemnaruto.

**Prévia do próximo capitulo:**

_"O Plano de Sai começa a dar certo e Sasuke começa a ter ciúmes de Sakura. Mas, Sasuke acaba por ver algo que pode acabar com a relação dele e Sakura! O que será??"_

**Reviwes???... ( tô com preguiça de pedir, ok?)**


	7. Sétimo Capitulo

_Yoooo!!Miiina!!_

_Nhá, agradeço muito a apaciência de vocês e a preocupação também!_

_ E graças ao médico-san, fui liberada do repousoo!!!_

_Uhull!! Agora vamos ao capituloo!!_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Capitulo não betado, desculpem-me pelos erros! XD_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

"**Apenas ouça a mim, somente a mim!"**

A musica enchia o recinto de ponta a ponta, o som do saxofone acompanhado do piano deixavam alguns peritos de boca aberta, enquanto eram servidos com aquela divina especiaria francesa. Sai estava em um lugar mais a longe da multidão, sentado numas das mesas perto a janela, acompanhado de Sakura.

- Chega de prantos, está bem?

- Mas Sai... – ela voltara a chorar no peito do amigo.

Ele a rodeara gentilmente, afogando o rosto dela em seu peito, aconchegando-a para que ela se sentisse mais protegida em seu estado.

- Acalme-se, ok? Por favor, não chore por ele, isso piora tudo!

Ela fechou as mãos no traje negro que o moreno vestia, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Sakura-chan, eu não te trouxe para cá para que você fique chorando certo?

Ela levantou o rosto receosa, mostrando a maquiagem borrada.

- Vamos sair daqui, vamos para... não sei, algum lugar para sugerir!?

O rosto dela se preencheu num sorriso radiante, e rapidamente o casal se retirou do lugar.

**X**

Já havia se passado da meia noite e meia e Sakura ainda não havia chegado em casa. O Uchiha andava de um lado a outro, as mãos no bolso da calça de pijama surrada, como um pai carrancudo esperando a filha retornar após uma saída com as amigas.

Ele sentou-se no sofá conferindo no relógio de pulso os segundos que havia passado. Deitou-se no sofá massageando as têmporas, fechando os olhos tentando espantar a preocupação.

O barulho da porta veio lento e silencioso. Ele pulou do sofá correndo para o hall perto da porta dando de encontro com Sakura.

- Uê, ainda acordado? – ela perguntou brincalhona retirando os sapatos.

- Como assim acordado!? Como você se atreve a chegar em casa essa hora da madrugada!? Você pensa que é uma adolescente na puberdade!?

Ela sorriu radiante a ele, dando um pequeno tapa no ombro dele.

- Sasuke, eu ainda tenho dezessete anos, ok? E quando você saía eu não reclamava nem um pouquinho, certo!?

Ele abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ela estava completamente certa.

- Você está grávida...

- Mas não estou morta, agora... irei subir e tomar um longo banho, cair na cama e... não me incomode pelo amor de Deus, ok?

Ela subira as escadas saltitante, rezando para que ele não fosse atrás dela, pois ela odiava encenar na frente dele.

**X**

O dia amanheceu mais rápido do que ela esperava, e acompanhado deste um enorme enjôo matinal. Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não estava mais no quarto quando cambaleou para fora do banheiro completamente tonta.

Desceu as escadas depois de trocada e encontrou Mikoto retirando o um prato sujo de comida da mesa.

A mulher cantarolava sorridente, e esse sorriso se irradiou mais quando viu Sakura.

- Bom dia minha querida! – ela dizia ponto comida num prato para Sakura. – Coma direitinho, ok!?

Sakura sentou-se e aceitou o prato da sogra, enfurnando a comida na boca o, mas rápido possível. Mesmo faminta, ela teve de deixar a casa para não se atrasar.

O dia na escola correu cansativo, o sono perdido veio lhe atormentar durante a aula de matemática e biologia. O intervalo veio como salvação para si.

- Sakura-chan...

A voz de Sai ecoou em sua cabeça fazendo-a despertar de sua sonolência, e acompanhar o moreno até o terraço da escola.

- Então, quer sair novamente!? – ele perguntou entregando seu _obento_ extra a ela.

- Não sei, Sasuke parece que está irritado comigo. Acredita que hoje ele saiu mais cedo!?

Sai deitou-se no terraço, esticando-se. Um sorriso vitorioso invadiu seus lábios.

- Isso é ótimo...

- Como assim ótimo? – perguntou Sakura terminando de engolir um _gyoza_ completamente molhado de _shoyu_. – Isso é um desastre, isso sim! Como se pode construir uma relação onde o pai do meu filho tem raiva de mim!?

Ela fechou a cara sem entender os pensamentos de Sai, muito menos os de Sasuke. Afinal, quem entendia a cabeça dos homens?

- Isso é bom Sakura-chan, a irritação é o meio que ele tem de demonstrar, involuntariamente, que gosta de você!

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram de tal maneira drástica, que a quem visse de longe, poderia jurar que era somente uma. Ela balançou o rosto negativamente, afastando pensamentos fúteis na tentativa de deduzir o que Sai queria dizer com aquilo. Voltou-se ao seu almoço, aquele era mais produtivo.

- Você não está entendendo nada, não é!?

Sakura meneou a cabeça com os _rashis_ na boca.

- Certo, você entenderá mais para frente. Agora temos de ir para a próxima fase do plano!

- Qual próxima fase!?

Ela deitou a marmita em um canto, terminando o lanche. Se apoiando nos cotovelos para melhor poder ver Sai.

- Ele tem que nos ver... Mais íntimos!

As bochechas dela se tingiram de vermelho instantaneamente. Ele gargalhou alto e ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele para que ele parasse.

**X**

- Como assim mais íntimos!?

A boca dela estava contorcida em um bico de insatisfação. Aquele plano estava indo longe demais.

- Somente o ponto de ele nos ver e sentir vontade de me socar... Ou vir me socar!

- Sai... – disse ela chorosa.

- Vamos, ele está vindo...

Ambos estavam na saída da escola, no após o termino do horário escolar, apenas esperando Sasuke sair. O Uchiha veio acompanhado da Yamanaka, que quase pulava em cima do garoto para que ele cedesse atenção a ela.

Ele parara estático quando identificara, Sakura ao longe, de mãos dadas com aquele maldito "amigo" aproveitador que ela havia encontrado.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a raiva. Ele respirou profundamente tentando controlar o sangue que pulsava feito louco por suas veias. Afinal, ele estavam saindo, não? Ela não pertencia a ele, certo? Eles estavam apenas de mãos dadas, o que havia de mal nisso!?

Ele analisou minuciosamente o belo sorriso que ela abrira para o garoto. Seu coração deu um solavanco e ele fechou os olhos, pois a raiva parecia ter aumentado.

- Estranho, não!?

A voz de Ino cortou sua linha de raciocínio, ele deu atenção a loira que estava de braços cruzados, ao lado dele, observando a mesma cena que ele.

- Diz que mora com você e age desse modo, é mesmo uma vagabunda...

- Cala a boca, me deixa! – ele disse áspero. – Quem você pensa que é pra chamar ela de vagabunda, se olha no espelho garota!

Ele saíra do lugar a passos largos e pesados em direção ao casal.

Sakura deu uma pequena olhadela, receosa, ela continuou a encenação mal-feita junto com Sai.

- Se acalma, ele já está vindo. Provavelmente irei apanhar agora!

- É melhor você sair correndo, não!? – ela começou a gargalhar apoiando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Acho que não, por você vale a pena apanhar...

Ela parou, olhou para ele confusa. O que diabos ele estava dizendo.

- Sai, você não está levando nada a...

Sakura engolira em seco, sua vista começara a ficar turva e sua cabeça a rodar. Ela agarrara a barriga com uma das mãos, apoiando-se no garoto.

- Você está bem!? Quer vomitar, algo assim!?

- Não... – ela dissera fracamente.

Seus olhos se fecharam e o corpo dela começou a tombar, inertemente. Sai a agarrou antes que ela tombasse no chão, pegando-a em colos. Para seu desgosto, Sasuke havia chegado bem em hora.

- O que aconteceu!? O que você fez com ela...

A voz dele começara a se elevar e a se alterar. Sasuke veio com menção de pegar Sakura, mas Sai o afastou.

- Não venha discutir agora, vamos para o hospital.O mais rápido possível!

Sasuke rodou os olhos nas órbitas, irritado. Mas acabou por acompanhar Sai.

**X**

Ela dormia calmamente, enquanto o médico entrava no quarto. Sai e Sasuke estavam postados cada qual a um lado da cama dela.

- Ela está bem... – disse o médico de cabeça baixa, observando os exames que tinha em mãos. – Ela só teve um pequeno desmaio, quando acordar já pode ir para casa...

Sasuke suspirou aliviado, ele não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ela, se algo acontecesse ao filho de ambos.

- E o bebê!?

Ela virou-se irritado, Sai estava totalmente focado ao médico, aparentemente aflito.

- O bebê está bem, não aconteceu nada com ele!

O medico sorriu para Sai e deixou os dois no quarto.

Sasuke ainda estava irritado. Quem aquele branquelo mal-arrumado pensava que era? Ficar perguntando sobre o filho dos outros? E quem mandara Sakura contar alguma coisa para ele? Quando ela acordasse, ele teria uma longa conversa com ela.

- Não brigue com ela! – ele disse sério. Sasuke abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ele continuou. – Ela só estava procurando alguém com quem desabafar, é muita pressão para ela. Você deveria estar ao lado dela!

Ele cerrou o cenho raivoso. Quem aquele "Zinho" pensava que era?

- Fica quieto, você não tem que falar nada! Isso é um problema meu e dela!

- Ótimo, então não faça esse problema ficar maior a ponto de eu ter de intervir!

Sasuke estreitou os punhos, ele estava absorvendo pouca coisa do que Sai estava falando, mas sabia que o que ele falava estava irritando.

Sakura soltou um gemido na cama, o que fez com que os garotos parassem rapidamente.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda estava um pouco tonta e com muita fome. A primeira pessoa que ela reconheceu no quarto foi Sai.

- Sai... – ela o chamou.

Sua atenção voltou-se rapidamente para o Uchiha. Ela finalmente havia encontrado os donos das vozes estridentes.

- Sasuke... vocês estavam brigando?

A voz dela estava pesada de tanta sonolência.

- Não, Sakura-chan, estávamos apenas conversando!

Sai deu uma pequena olhadela em Sasuke, abaixou a cabeça lentamente para que o Uchiha prestasse atenção nele. Sai falaria alguma coisa ao Uchiha, mas a porta foi aberta de supetão.

- SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!

Era Mikoto, a mulher estava totalmente descabelada com uma estátua de Buda debaixo do braço.

- Você não está morta, você está VIVAAAAAAAAAAA!!

A morena correu até Sakura e a abraçou, começando a chorar em seguida.

- Ne, estou bem Mikoto-san...

- E a minha netinha!? – a mulher erguera o rosto mostrando os enormes olhos negros completamente vermelhos.

- Está bem, Mikoto-san! Nosso bebê está bem...

- Argh! Mas esse filho que eu tenho não presta para nada mesmo! – ela se levantara, se recompondo. – Filho desnaturado!

Sasuke cruzou os braços inconformado com o sermão que teria de ouvir.

- Sai-san, você quer vir jantar no próximo sábado em casa!?

- NANII!? – Sasuke havia se alterado.

- Seria ótimo Mikoto-san, só que eu cozinho! – o moreno deu um enorme sorriso a Uchiha.

Sasuke ainda estava pasmado com a repentina decisão da Mãe.

- Está vendo, você deveria ser como Sai-san...

Ele não dera a mínima para o Mikoto falava, pois uma enorme sensação de aconchego invadiu seu corpo, quando Sakura sorriu pra ele.

**Fim de capitulo.**

**Prévia do próximo capitulo:**

_O jantar acontece, e Sasuke não fica nem um pouco satisfeito. Ino decide montar um plano para agarrar Sasuke. Sakura tem uma noite conturbada, e a única pessoa que está junto a ela no momento, é Sasuke. O que irá acontecer?! _

**

* * *

**

**Agora, momento agradecimento:**

**Milia-chan - S2 Lana-chan S2 - Paulinha - Uzumaki-Ayame-chan - Koorime Hyuuga - Lecka-chan - Cah-chan Hime - brouillard - sabrina - sakusasuke - pietra-chan .**

**Muiito obrigada mesmo pessoal!! XD**

**Bye dessu!!**


	8. Oitavo Capitulo

Yooo, miina!

Estou eu aqui devolta, o mais rápido que pude!

O capitulo de hoje ficou legal, e... a fanfic já está quase acabando!

Acho que falta em média uns quatro a cinco capitulos para terminar, e bem que ela ficou maior do que eu esperava! n.n'

Nhá, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo dei uma brisada (total) nele!

Enjoy ;D

Capitulo não betado, porquê acabei de terminá-lo (20:10)

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Suerpresa!"**

- Isso não é verdade!

Ele disse ríspido, enfiando uma enorme quantidade de arroz na boca com os _rashis_.

Sakura e Mikoto gargalharam rapidamente, só pararam quando a porta fora aberta e Fugaku entrara na casa.

Ele chegara até a mesa de jantar, estava que estava comporta por todos os familiares e um convidado, bastante peculiar.

- Visitas?! – ele disse confuso. – Não me avisaram...

O homem fechou os olhos cansado. Sentou-se na cadeira da ponta, a qual pertencia somente a ele.

- Fofuxo-san, esse é o Sai-san. Foi ele quem salvou nossa Sakura-chan!

Fugako respirou profundamente, massageando as têmporas pelo cansaço.

- Mikoto... já te disse para não me chamar assim na frente de visitas! – disse o homem ficando completamente vermelho agora.

Itachi caiu na gargalhada acompanhado da mãe e de Sasuke. Sakura riu baixo dando uma pequena olhadela a Sai, este que também se divertia com a situação.

- Bem, obrigado por conhecer nossa complicada família, Sai-san!

- Quê isso, é um prazer!

- Oh! O Sai-san é tão educado... – disse Mikoto juntando as mãos e fazendo cara de sonhadora. – Infelizmente eu não tive um filho desses, _né_!?

Ela enfatizou a ultima palavra por completo, dando uma bela olhada em Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo olhou para ela mal-humorado.

- Porque você não o adota, então?

- Arrf... se isso fosse possível! – ela se lamentou.

Sasuke ficou encarando-o por um bom tempo. Que pecado ele havia cometido em uma vida passada para ter uma mãe dessas agora?!

- Sai-san, você tem namorada!?

Itachi sorriu abertamente a ele. Sai coçou a cabeça sem graça, e acabou por descordar.

- Ele tem um rolo com Sakura! – disse Sasuke com o rosto coberto pela tigela de arroz. – Eles saíram da ultima vez, não!?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura. A garota se encolheu na cadeira sem graça.

- Bem, não vamos dizer um rolo. Nós somos apenas bons amigos...

- Não era o que parecia, antes de você desmaiar!

- Não era para parecer nada, você que fica tomando conclusões precipitadas de tudo!

- Conclusões precipitadas!? Bons amigos saem e só voltam depois da meia noite?

- Pais de família saem por quase uma semana inteira sem dar sinal de destino e paradeiro?

Mikoto que estava sentada ao lado dos dois estava completamente atordoada com a discussão que se instalara.

- Bem. Vamos parar de discutir agora, vocês dois!? Deixem para resolver suas diferenças no quarto! E aproveitem para fazer uma outra neta também!

- Mãe! – Sasuke gritara envergonhado.

Sakura se escondera entre as mãos e os fios de cabelo.

- Ta se envergonhando do quê, menino? Você é um garanhão, aposto que fez minha querida netinha em menos tempo que aquilo! Já o seu pai...

- Eu o quê, Mikoto!? – Fugako se exaltou na cadeira.

- Você ficou dois anos, depois que nós casamos. DOIS ANOS!!

Os risos tomaram conta de toda a família e particularmente de Sai.

**X**

O dia escolar passou corrido, havia chegado à semana de provas que antecediam as férias de verão, e parecia que os alunos estavam cada vez mais preocupados do que nunca.

Mas, o que mais surpreendera Sakura, fora à desenvoltura com que Sasuke conseguiu em todas as provas. Para um garoto que há meses atrás só freqüentava o primário, tirar notas altas em todas as provas fora realmente impressionante.

- Ainda não entendo como você consegue ser assim! – ela enfurnou água na boca engolindo rapidamente.

- Eu é que não entendo como você consegue se sair tão mal!

- Sasuke! É física, matemática, química... coisas do gênero! Deus, eu vou ser mãe, está bem!?

Sasuke levantara-se pegando o copo descartável que Sakura tinha em mãos, indo em direção ao filtro de água, voltando e entregando este a ela.

- Não agüento mais beber água, estou quase fazendo xixi nas calças! – ela recusou o copo.

- Mas, o médico falou que você _tem_ que está assim para a ultra-som dar certo!

Ela fez uma careta de insatisfação e pegou copo cheio da mão dele.

Já fazia alguns minutos que eles estavam esperando o médico, Mikoto havia marcado uma consulta médica para Sakura, pois ela já estava encerrando o terceiro mês.

- Senhorita.... Haruno Sakura!

O médico a chamou e Sakura saltou da cadeira, Sasuke veio logo atrás desta.

Eles adentraram naquela sala escura, onde a única coisa que se mantinha acesa eram os instrumentos.

- Por favor senhorita Haruno... – o médico indicou a cama. – deite-se, por favor!

Sakura deitou-se e Sasuke sentou em um pequeno sofá no canto da sala, o qual ele tinha visão completa do aparelho de ultra-som.

O médico pediu que Sakura abaixasse um pouco a calça e enfiou dezenas de toalhas de papel na base de calça e pediu que ela erguesse a camiseta

- Então, de quantos meses está!? – o médico perguntou movendo alguns papéis.

- Entrando para o quarto!

- É, sua barriga começou a despontar, já!

Sakura que estava deitada, ergueu um pouco a cabeça para ver a que o médico se referia. Ela passara os últimos dias tão preocupada com as provas e com Sasuke que se esquecera completamente.

- É... verdade! – ela disse um tanto assustada. – Parece que eu engordei. Sasuke vem...

Ela mal falou e o Uchiha já havia se levantado e saltado para o lado de Sakura. Ele parecia um tanto abobado olhando a pequena elevação da barriga dela.

- Você é o pai? – o médico perguntou.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Você parecem um casal bem jovem. Isso é muito raro hoje em dia... – ele falava enquanto pegada o tubo de gel a um canto. – normalmente as garotas tendem a abortar...

O barulho do gel saindo do tubo chamou a atenção de ambos. O médico pegou o aparelho e pressionou na altura do útero de Sakura.

- Vamos ver o que tem aqui... – ele disse.

Sakura fez uma careta, incomodada. O médico de hora em hora parava para movimentar o mouse e fazer marcações na pequena tela.

Sasuke via tudo o que o médico fazia, mas não entendia nada, tudo aquilo para si era um enorme manchado de preto e branco.

- Oh!

- O que... – Sakura perguntou afoita.

- Venha aqui... – o médico pediu que Sasuke se aproximasse.

Este fez duas marcações na tela, com as riscas verdes.

- O-o que é isso? – perguntou o Uchiha nervoso.

O médico virou-se a ele sorridente.

- Duas cabeças!

- Duas cabeças ? Como assim?

- Dois... – a voz de Sakura chamou a atenção dele.

Ela agora tinha se erguido na cama, se apoiando com os cotovelos. Ela tinha uma expressão completamente assustada e atordoada.

- Gêmeos... – ela disse quase sem fôlego.

- GÊMEOS?! GÊMEOS?! VOCÊ QUER DIZER... GÊMEOS!? AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GÊEEEEEEEEMEOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!

Mikoto estava afoita, pulando de um pé a outro, com dois abanadores de papel na mão, tentando voar com ambos.

Fugako tentava insistentemente segurar a mulher. Itachi ria a um canto da expressão de Sasuke e Sakura, os dois estavam jogados no sofá, completamente, atordoados.

- MIKOTOOOOOOO, PARE! MIKOTOOOO!!

- UHUUULLLL!! TEREI DUAS NETINHAS DE UMA VEZ SÓ, QUE SOOOOOOONHO!

- Mikotoooo! Quem disse que serão meninas!? Vão ser meninos. Ainda preciso completar meu time de basebol!

A mulher parou de saltitar na sala. Ela lançou um olhar mortal ao marido.

- Você vai ficar sem comer por uma semana, se disser isso de novo!

- Mikotoooo...

A mulher saiu irada e Fugako foi atrás dela. Itachi saiu da sala deixando apenas Sasuke e Sakura ainda atordoados.

- Sakura... – ele chamou-a. – na sua família tem alguém que tem, ou teve gêmeos? – a voz dele estava em um tom mortiço.

Ela buscou na mente alguma lembrança disso, logo a imagem de sua mãe apareceu na cabeça.

- Bom, minha mãe, era gêmea fraterna. E minha tia, teve gêmeos e... Deus. Dois!?

Ela abaixou a cabeça afundando estas nos joelhos.

- O que a gente vai fazer agora!? – ela perguntou inconformada.

- Criá-los, é claro! E pode ter certeza que se depender da minha mãe, ela vai cuidar deles!

- Mesmo que nasçam dois garotos? – Sakura havia levantado o rosto e virado-se para Sasuke.

- Torça para que eles virem gay!

Sakura riu baixo e Sasuke fez um cafuné na cabeça dela em reação.

**X**

- Que lindo Sai! – ela disse impressionada. – muito obrigada, é muito lindinho!

Ela tinha em mãos um par de sapatos para recém-nascido.

- Que bom que você gostou! Amanhã eu compro outro, ta?

- Não se preocupe com isso! Ainda tem muito tempo até essas coisinhas saírem daqui!

- Ne, e como vai com Sasuke!

Ela ficou um tempo pensativa.

- Digamos que demos uma esfriada. Depois do susto nós estamos menos preocupados com brigas e mais preocupados com... você sabe!

- Oh! Então, você não precisa mais de mim! – ele disse em um muxoxo.

- Não se faça de vítima, bem que você tava se aproveitando ein! – ela disse brincalhona.

- Mas eu queria aproveitar mais um pouquinho!

Ele se inclinou para frente chegando a centímetros dos lábios dela e parou. Sakura arregalou os olhos assustadas, ela sentiu o sangue correr desenfreado por suas veias.

Sai riu em seguida.

- Estava só brincando, não precisa ficar tão assustada!

Sakura engoliu em seco respirando profundamente. O que diabos fora aquilo?

- Ao menos isso me dá um pouco de esperança!

Ele se jogou ao chão do terraço deitando neste.

- Esperança? Como assim Sai?

**X**

Ino se mantinha imóvel na cadeira. Desde que Sasuke entrara naquela sala de aula, ela não se exaltou em relação ao garoto. Pois agora ela tinha um plano em mente para "fisgar o garotão".

O sinal de intervalo bateu e Sasuke levantou.

- Sasuke-san! – ela o chamou.

Sasuke virou-se confuso a ela, era estranho ela chamá-lo tão normalmente.

- Eu... posso falar com você, por um instante!?

Ela abaixara o rosto, ingênua. Apenas esperando a resposta dele.

- Tem que ser _muito_ rápido! – ele disse ríspido.

**X**

- Então, você está dizendo que um namorado seu está te ameaçando. E quer que eu dê um susto nele?

- É isso mesmo, Sasuke-san!

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não poderia ter certeza de o que a garota estava falando era verdade.

- Ótimo, você disse que ele estudava aqui na escola. Mostre-o!

Ino engoliu em seco. Ela pediu que Sasuke a acompanhasse.

A Yamanaka apontou para o garoto. Sasuke deu uma bela observada neste. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros um tanto revoltos e enormes olhos azuis, e para sua confirmação, tinha uma expressão um tanto boba no rosto.

Sasuke começou a gargalhar em frente a Yamanaka.

- Sasuke-san o que...

- Tenha dó Ino. Você poderia ter arrumado alguém melhor para me enganar! Olha para ele, não tem coragem de machucar uma mosca!

Sasuke saiu, deixando a loira extremamente irritada.

- Argh! Ainda me vingo! – ela virou-se para o loiro ao longe. – Naruto idiota!

**X**

Sasuke encontrou Sakura em meio ao caminho de volta para casa.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou para ela.

Sakura entortou a boca e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Estou com fome!

- É, agora vai ter de comer por dois, não!

- Sasuke, eu já comia por dois, agora tenho que comer por quatro!

Ela sorriu divertida e o Uchiha deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça dela.

- Ou! Para de me bater! Seus filhos vão se revoltar contra você!

- Duvido!

O silêncio se abateu por todo o caminho de volta.

Sakura estava confusa. Ela realmente gostava dele, mas não tinha certeza se ele sentia o mesmo. Se o plano que Sai havia colocado em prática havia melhorado ou piorado os coisas entre ambos. Ela realmente não entendia o porquê dele ficar tão bravo e depois amolecer tão rápido.

- Sakura... – ele a chamou.

- Sim? – ela olhou para ele.

Sasuke respirou profundamente. Desde que ele a vira desmaiar, ele não conseguia ficar longe dela. Ele vinha se culpando por não estar ao lado dela, de não tê-la protegido. Ele sabia que metade daquilo era exagero, e mais exagero ainda quando descobrira que seria pai de gêmeos. E outra coisa que ele também não compreendia, era como o sorriso dela o acalmava, como ele acalentava seu coração.

- Me desculpa...

Ela parara em mesmo momento.

- Pelo quê?

Ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos, então ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Por, não ter te socorrido quando você desmaiou...

- Oh! Isso está tudo bem, não vou te matar por causa disso!

- E também, por ter sido um... um... você sabe né!?

Ela riu aliviada. Por que tudo para ele tinha que parecer mil vezes complicado!?

- Oooh! O Uchiha está ficando cada vez mais humano!

- Idiota! – ele dissera voltando a andar.

- Sasuke! – ela o repreendera agarrando a mão dele. – Não precisa ficar irritado. Só estava brincando...

Ele parara e virara-se de supetão, abraçando a garota. Ela se assustara com a reação dele.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Sakura já estava completamente avermelhada pela situação.

- Vamos terminar isso em casa, né?

Ele rira debochado perto do ouvido dela.

- É claro... _minha_ Sakura!

_Propaganda da próxima fanfic (XD): _

Uma família bastante estranha mudá-se para o condado de Roway, e por acaso, eles tornam-se vizinhos dos Haruno. Uma noite, a família Haruno é atacada e o filho mais novo dos vizinhos aparece para salva-los, mas ele impõe uma proposta bastante peculiar a Sakura:

_"Fazemos um acordo, você me dá seu sangue e em troca, eu salvo sua vida!"_

**"Suuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" (momento de euforia 8D)**

* * *

**Agooora, parte de agradecimentoos:**

**Milia-chan - S2 Lana-chan S2 - Uzumaki-Ayame-chan - Paulinha - Lecka-chan - Cah-chan Hime - brouillard - sabrina - sakusasuke - pietra-chan - Sahki-Chan - Marimary-chan - Koorime Hyuuga - kah-chan - Bruxa Bru - Srta.T - Elys the black angel - Sakura Butterfly - Bellinha2345 - tatianeviciadaemnaruto - Bianca Cullen Hyuuga**

**Obrigadíssimo miina!**

**Reviews... são iguais a barrinhas de cereal! Agora o porquê, eu não sei!**


	9. Nono Capitulo

_Yooo!!Miina-san... estou aquii de volta!!_

_Bom! Estou feliz, porquê simplesmente amei escrever esse capitulo!!_

_E... torçam para que eu termine a fanfic antes da terceira semana de dezembro (acho!), porquê terei de viajar (visitar os avôs no piauí **o.ó**) E... sabe né, fica meio complicadoo!_

_Soo, deixa eu deixar de enrolação, e vamos ao capitulo!_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Fanfic **não** betada! (A beta sumiu, mas vai vir pra minha casa esse final de semana **o.ó**)_

* * *

**- Capitulo IX -**

"**Doki, Doki, Sakura?"**

- Minha nossa!

A voz de Mikoto soou alta e assustada.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam deitados na cama, ele segurando o sutiã dela em mãos, enquanto ela estava parara com o sinto da calça dele.

- Mãe? – Sasuke disse um tanto perplexo. – O que vo-você...- ele não conseguira completar a frase, pois em questão de segundos, seu rosto começou a tomar uma cor avermelhada.

- Mikoto-san, eu... eu po-posso explicar! – Sakura disse agora, deixando o sinto da calça de Sasuke de lado e cobrindo os seios nus. – No-nos, nos... bem... err...

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS!? – a mulher disse se exaltando. – COMO VOCÊS PENSAM EM FAZER ISSO QUANDO MINHAS NETINHAS PODEM VER... As coisas do pai?

A expressão de interrogação era visível no rosto dos dois.

- Be-bem, err... que você sabem né? Entra, e... útero gente!?

Mikoto tentava explicar sua linha de raciocínio, mas ela via que não iria longe daquele jeito.

- Argh! Esqueçam, vamos... Entregue o sutiã a Sakura e... NÃO FAÇAM ISSO MAIS! Você poderiam pelo menos ter fechado a porta!

Ela saiu a passos pesados da frente do quarto de ambos, deixando-os ainda estáticos na cama.

Sasuke entregou a peça de roupa a Sakura. A garota vestiu-a e sentou-se na cama.

- Ela tem razão, eu havia me esquecido deste...

- Detalhe! – completou Sasuke recolocando o sinto na calça.

Sasuke jogou-se na cama ao lado de Sakura.

- Argh! Terei de esperar... – ele contou nos dedos. – Mais cinco meses!? – exclamou se lamentando.

- Ahá! Então era só para isso que você queria fazer as pazes comigo, né? Uchiha Sasuke!

Ela dera um tapa com força na cabeça dele, levantara-se da cama rapidamente pegando a camiseta escolar a um canto, vestindo-a e indo para fora do quarto.

- Sakura, sua louca, espe...

Ela batera a porta do quarto deixando o Uchiha sozinho.

**X**

Sakura estava sentada no ultimo degraus da escada, completamente irritada.

ￚ Sasuke pervertido! Eu já deveria ter adivinhado, afinal, homens entram em abstinência e...

- Sakura-chan!

Ela erguera a cabeça que estava apoiada em um dos punhos para cima. Era Itachi que havia chamado-a. Ele estava sorrindo para esta.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela na escada.

- Nada, não Itachi-san!

- Oh! Vamos, não me deixe curioso! – ele passara o braço no ombro dela. – Já sei, foi Sasuke, não?

Ela virou-se a ele com uma das sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

- Bingo! – ele disse sem ela mesmo ter respondido. – Não ligue para ele, ele é um completo infantil, retardado, idiota...

- Neh! – Sakura falou alto chamando a atenção dele. – Deu para perceber o quanto você ama seu irmão!

Ele sorriu fazendo sinal de " v " na mão livre.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer. Sakura-chan, é que ele é idêntico a mim!

- Oh! Disso eu sei! – ela disse sarcástica. – Ele adora sair e ficar com outras garotas assim como você, Itachi-san!

Itachi levou a mão livre ao queixo pensativo.

- Sabe, ele realmente gosta de você!

Sakura virou-se para ele como se aquilo fosse a mentira mais idiota que ele já inventara na sua vida.

- Sério mesmo! Foi porquê você não viu como ele ficou no dia em que você saiu com o Sai-san!

Sakura fechara os olhos por um momento. Lembrando-se de que ele estava acordado, além do horário comum, e completamente irritado.

- Ele estava irritado... – ela disse ainda perdida em pensamentos.

- Isso, e você não presenciou a batalhe entre ele e o telefone! – disse Itachi divertido. – Ele, de minuto em minuto pegava o telefone para ligar para seu celular, mas depois... Desistia!

O moreno soltou uma pequena gargalhada e logo Sakura o acompanhou.

- _Demo_... – ela disse voltando aquele mesmo semblante perdido. – Quando eu disse que gostava dele, ele disse que não poderia gostar de mim...

- Arf! Vocês dois são mesmo uns idiotas! – o jovem disse se lamentando. – Sasuke apenas está confuso Sakura-chan! – o moreno deixou o ombro dela e se levantou do degrau da escada, virou-se a ela e ficou fitando-a. – Ele só está com medo de te machucar... Sakura!

O moreno espalhou os fios róseos da cabeleira dela, fazendo-a rir instintivamente.

- Assim! Você fica melhor sorrindo!

O silêncio se abateu entre os dois.

- Eu sei como Sasuke se sente. Machucar a pessoa que se ama é completamente... horrível!

Ele sorriu triunfante sobre sua missão de "cupido" e saiu da sala, voltando a deixar a Haruno sozinha.

Sakura afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos, fechando os olhos fortemente. Afinal, por que tudo tinha de ser tão complicado? Por que Sasuke tinha de ser tão frio e rude com ela? E também, por que às vezes ele se tornava tão doce e meigo? Por que ele não poderia simplesmente dizer que a amava? Por que diabos a história da vida dela tinha de ser tão complicada?

Ela ergueu a cabeça de supetão quando alguém tocara seu ombro.

- Mikoto-san? – ela disse assustada.

A morena estava de cócoras no degrau em que Sakura estava sentada.

- Vamos fazer compras? – a mulher perguntou com um leve brilho de satisfação nos olhos. – Vamos comprar mais roupas para minhas netinhas!?

Sakura riu abobada e acabou por aceitar o convite da sogra.

**X**

- Olhaa! Que coisinhas mais LINNNDAAAASSS!!

Ela haviam acabado de entrar na quinta loja do dia. Sakura tinha cerca de oito sacolas nos braços, e umas doze nos de Mikoto.

- Vendedora-san. Aqui! Aqui! – disse ela chamando a vendedora. – Você tem um desses na cor rosa? – ela disse mostrando o macacão cheio de listras.

- Mikoto-san... – disse Sakura um tanto desconcertada. – Nós não deveríamos comprar cores mais neutras?

- Cores neutras? Meninas devem usar rosa, lilás... rosa bebê, vermelho claro e... cores assim, sabe!?

Sakura apenas retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu, irei me sentar no sofá, ali! – ela disse a morena.

Mikoto apenas acenou com a mão, pois havia encontrado um biquíni tamanho _hiper_ pequeno, completamente rosa fosforescente.

Sakura sentou-se aliviada, jogando metade das sacolas a um lado, o que ocupou dois espaços do sofá.

Ela deitou a cabeça na cabeceira do sofá vermelho. Fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Ela nunca sentira-se tão indisposta na vida, o que fez com que ela tirasse um rápido cochilo.

Mikoto acordou-a fazendo um completo alarde.

- Sakura-chan! Olha quem eu encontrei aquii! – ela disse sonora.

Sakura estreitou os olhos relutante, ela ainda estava com sono e continuar a cochilar naquele sofá não seria uma má idéia.

- Sai? – ela disse confusa.

Realmente era Sai, este que estava completamente envergonhado pela euforia de Mikoto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- disse a Haruno se levantando do sofá.

- Oh! Vim comprar outro sapatinho! – ele ergueu o pequeno pacote transparente com sapatos azuis dentro, entregando a ela.

- Obrigada, mas eu disse que não precisava...

- Faz parte do presente, o outro ficaria com raiva de mim se não ganhasse presente, né?

Mikoto gargalhou alto, batendo no ombro do garoto.

- Olha! Por que vocês dois não vão tomar um café? Aposto que Sakura-chan está cansada de ficar aqui e... Eu ainda tenho um enxoval inteiro para comprar!

Ela quase que empurrou os dois para fora da loja.

- Mas, Mikoto-san, e as sacolas?

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha querida! Eu chamo Itachi...

Eles começaram a andar em meio aquela multidão noturna, a procura de um café vazio.

**X**

- Então, você e o Uchiha estavam bem, até que...

- Ele é um pervertido! Ponto final, eu só sirvo para esse tipo de coisa. Se eu virasse prostituta não seria tão diferente, seria!?

Sai riu de soslaio. Agora eles estavam voltando para a casa de Sakura, já era tarde, e ele haviam perdido a hora no café.

- Então, deixe-o! – ele disse parando.

- Hã? – ela também parara.

O silêncio se instalou entre ambos. Sakura estava passos a frente de Sai, ainda sem entender o porquê dele ter dito tal coisa. Diferente do moreno, que estava completamente estático em seu lugar, com a cabeça completamente baixa.

- Me desculpe Sakura, eu falei sem pensar...

- Não, tudo bem! – ela disse um tanto insegura, voltando a andar.

O resto do caminho continuou silencioso e de mesma forma. Com Sakura passos à frente de Sai.

- Sakura-chan... – ele a chamara.

Ela se virara para saber o que ele queria. Mas fora instantâneo. Sai agarrara o pulso dela e puxara-a, atingindo os lábios dela sem cheio.

Ele agarrara a nuca dela pressionando seus lábios contra os seus. Sakura até então, estava completamente atordoada com a situação, ela empurrara o garoto largando-se por segundos das mãos dele.

- Me larga... – ela dissera.

Mas não fora o bastante, ele voltara a agarrá-la e a forçá-la novamente, só que desta vez, ele segurou os braços dela com força.

Ela relutava, se debatia, mas não conseguia largá-se do garoto. Fora então, que ele largara um dos braços dela, direcionando sua mão até a base da camiseta dela.

Fora aí que ela vira uma saída, e virara um tapa no rosto dele se soltando.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ!? – ela gritou assustada. – O QUE... EU NÃO QUERO TE VER MAIS... SEU... SEU...

As lágrimas começaram a descer involuntariamente. Ela tentava limpá-las, mas elas continuavam a descer.

- Corre... Vai embora daqui Sakura, rápido! – ele disse, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Ela ficara ainda alguns segundos formulando o que ele dissera, para então sair correndo em direção a sua casa.

**X**

Ela escancarara a porta, parando na sala. Mikoto, Itachi e Sasuke estavam assistindo televisão, quando a garota adentrou atordoada.

Ela estava tremendo com o rosto completamente molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Sakura-chan, o que... – Mikoto mal completara sua frase. Pois ela entrara em prantos correndo e subindo as escadas. Só que ela não percebera que Sasuke saltara do sofá e fora atrás dela.

Ela abrira a porta do quarto tirando os sapatos, jogando-os a um lado e adentrando do banheiro com rapidez. Ela abriu o chuveiro e adentrou neste com roupa e tudo.

Sakura chorava desenfreada, sentou-se no piso do banheiro enfurnando o rosto entre as mãos.

- SAKURA! – gritara Sasuke encontrando-a naquele estado no banheiro.

Ele estava perplexo. O que diabos havia acontecido? O que diabos acontecera com ela?

Ele aproximara-se dela, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, tocando o ombro dela com cuidado. Ela erguera o rosto a ele, este completamente vermelho por está chorando.

- O que... QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ!? – ele gritara.

Ela nada falava, apenas chorava debaixo d'água.

Ele vira a roxidão no ombro dela e levantará-se rapidamente.

- Me diz, quem fez isso com você ainda está perto? – ele perguntara a ela.

Ela balançara a cabeça positivamente. Sasuke fizera menção de sair, mas ela agarrara a calça dele.

- Na-não me deixa... – ela disse entre soluços. – Por favor...

Ele se abaixara rapidamente, sentando-se ao lado dela. Agarrando-a e a abraçando.

- Por que você não me chamou? – ele disse ríspido.

Enfurnou sua cabeça entre os fios molhados do cabelo dela.

- Droga, droga... DROGAA!!

**X**

Ele pegara uma pequena caixa dentro da gaveta de cuecas. Fechara esta e a porta do armário.

Sakura finalmente pegara no sono depois de tantas tentativas. Agora, ela dormia na cama solenemente, apesar de seu rosto estar completamente inchado pela quantidade de lagrimas, o sentimento de medo fora substituído pelo de aconchego.

Sasuke subira na cama, ficando de joelhos ao lado dela. Ele abrira a pequena caixinha, deixando amostra às alianças que Mikoto havia mandado fazer.

- "Doki Doki...", né? – ele disse refletindo.

Ele se inclinou pegando a esguia mão de Ssakura, deitando esta sobre seus dedos. Da caixinha ele tirou a aliança e colocou no dedo desta.

Ele ficou observando aquela aliança no dedo da Haruno por muito tempo.

- ... só não quero estar longe enquanto você estiver em perigo... – ele disse sereno. Um pequeno sorris abriu-se em seus lábios.

Ele deixou a mão de Haruno e engatinhou até ficar perto do rosto desta.

Ele de a ela um singelo beijo, retirou alguns fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam sua visão e respirou fundo.

- ... então, casa comigo?

****

Fim de capitulo!!

* * *

_**momento agradecimento a(o):**_

Uzumaki-Ayame-chan - kah-chan - Paulinha - LadyMilleh - Milia-chan - Lecka-chan - Bianca Cullen Hyuuga ! - tatianeviciadaemnaruto - Usagi-chan - Naat Uchiha - Grazi chan _( eu irei sim! Tentar colocar mais o Itachi na história, pode deixar!! 8D)_ - Koorime Hyuuga - Cah-chan Hime - Nanda - Sakura Butterfly - Natsumi Takashi - sakusasuke - Bellinha2345

_Relamente, muitiíssimo obrigada miina-san, por terem lido e aturado a fanfic até agora!!_

_**E... gostram do capitulo?**_

**_Então mandem reviews!!_**

**_reviews!!_**


	10. Décimo Capitulo

_Yoo, miina-san!!_

_Estou aqui devolta, com mais um capitulo!_

_Fanfic, entrando em reta final!! 8D_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Enjoy ;D_

_CAPITULO RELATIVAMENTE PEQUENO!!_

* * *

**Capitulo X**

"**Eu acho que..."**

Ele chegara em casa irado, os olhos fechados se lamentando profundamente. O que acontecera com ele? Por que ele fizera tal coisa com Sakura? Ele não entendia. Não entendia o quão idiota e imprevisível fora.

- SEU BURRO! – gritava inconformado. – ELA DEVE TE ODIAR MAIS DO QUE TUDO!!

Ele chutou a porta do guarda-roupas. Derrubou o televisor e revirou os lençóis da cama, na esperança de que aquilo, acalmasse sua fúria.

Depois de tanto desgaste, ele sentou ao lado do colchão, que agora se encontrava no chão, balançando a cabeleira feito louco.

- Por que? Por que?

Ele não conseguia parara de repetir a mesma palavra. Talvez, fosse porquê ele realmente não soubesse que sensação súbita ocorrera para ele agarrar Sakura. Para ele tentar possuir a mulher que tanto apreciava de tal forma, fazendo-a odiá-lo de todas as formas. Afinal, a única coisa que ele conseguia concluir, era que fora um completo idiota em relação a isso.

**X**

O dia amanheceu claro, e ensolarado. O que de contragosto, fez Sakura acordar mais cedo. Mas, por alguns segundos, ela se permitiu ficar na cama descansando, pois uma enorme dor de cabeça invadira seu corpo por momento.

Quando se decidiu levantar, ergueu os braços na tentativa de alongá-los.

O sol que adentrava pela janela entrou em contato com a aliança na mão esquerda, o que fez que um brilho notável radiasse pelo quarto.

Ela aproximou mais o rosto da aliança, e lembrou-se de Mikoto mostrando a ela o objeto. Mas ela não entendia, o que diabos aquela aliança estava fazendo ali?

Ela vasculhou o quarto com o olhar a procura de Sasuke, mas ele não estava lá. Levantou-se rapidamente, procurando uma roupa para descer. Quando encontrou uma vestimenta, desceu as escadas correndo. Ela precisava encontrar Sasuke.

Procurou-o pela sala de estar mas nada encontrou, fora aí que o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha fisgou seu estomago e ela lembrou-se de que precisava comer.

A garota abriu a porta rapidamente e arregalou seus olhos.

A família estava lá, Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku e até Sasuke. Todos sentados na mesa, envolta de um gigantesco bolo com glacê azul e rosa, balões amarrados em todas as seis cadeiras da mesa, um completo carnaval.

Mikoto soltou o artifício fazendo todas aquelas fitas explodirem, subirem e descerem cambaleantes ao chão, colorindo o lugar por completo.

- CUNHADA! – Itachi gritou. – PARABENS PELO NOIVADO!!

O moreno levantou-se radiante e abraçou Sakura. Ela entranhou tanto as palavras dele quanto a ação, mas deixou de lado sua implicação.

- OH! Ainda não acredito que meu bebê pediu Sakura-chan em casamento!!

- MIKOTO! JÁ TE DISSE PARA NÃO CHAMÁ-LO ASSIM! – repreendeu-a Fugaku. – Ele não fez mais que o correto!

Sakura estava completamente confusa com a conversa de todos. Que noivado era aquele? E desde quando ela estava noiva? A garoto deixou as dúvidas de lado, e deixou que a festa corresse. Ela não estragaria um momento tão belo.

- Então, nos temos que arrumar os preparativos para o casamento, desde já! A lua-de-mel então, nem se fala... OH! MEU DEUS, Vocês precisam ir para o Brasil... – dizia Mikoto sonhadora.

- BRASIL!? – falaram Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono.

Eles se olharam rapidamente e Sasuke voltou a falar.

- Mãe, o Brasil? Não acha muito longe não?

- OH! Longe?

- É verdade, Mikoto-san! – interviu Sakura. – E esses preparativos para casamento, costumam a demorar não? E eu já estou no quarto mês de gravidez e...

- Nós só iremos casar depois que Sakura tiver os bebês! – falou Sasuke ríspido.

Todos olharam para ele uns tanto confusos, mas logo voltaram a se acalmar.

- Não concordo com isso, filhote! Não mesmo...

- Você quer que Sakura case com uma melancia no lugar da barriga!

- Sasuke! – a Haruno o repreendeu. – Se eu irei estar com uma melancia, a culpa é sua!

Ela fez bico e virou o rosto irritada.

– Não! Eu não quis dizer isso, foi só... só modo, de falar! Eu te amo mesmo que você seja um alienígena...

Ela virou-se intrigada e confusa a ele. Todos começaram a gargalhar com as palavras de Sasuke, o coitado que tentava concertar o erro o deixando pior ainda.

– Não se preocupe maninho, só é dizer que a ama não precisa ficar colocando mais palavras na frente!

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Desde quando Itachi tinha ficado tão fraterno?

**X**

Sakura voltou à cama, a dor de cabeça havia voltado e ela decidira descansar. Aproveitando a situação, ela acabou por chamar Sasuke.

– Que história de noivado é essa, Sasuke? Desde quando...

– Desde ontem! – ele disse sério. – Não se lembra?

Ela rebuscou na mente todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas a única coisa da qual ela se lembrava fora do ocorrido com Sai.

– Eu realmente, não me lembro... – ela disse com a voz baixa.

Sasuke riu brincalhão.

– Como assim você não lembra!? – disse ele fingindo preocupação. – Você está mentindo para mim, só pode! Você não quer se casar comigo Sakura?

Ela arregalara os olhos. No que diabos ele estava falando?

– Não, NÃO!! Não é isso Sasuke, eu... é que, eu... não lembro! – ela abaixara o rosto, mas logo voltara a erguê-lo. – Mas, eu quero me casar com você. Quero muito!

Ele sentara-se na cama, onde ela estava aflita. Pegara a mão esquerda dela e de lá, retirara a aliança.

Sakura sentira como se um pedaço de seu coração se esvaísse por completo. Ela já estava se xingando mentalmente, por ter tocado no assunto, quando Sasuke pediu que ela se levantasse.

Ela se levantou, assim como ele pedira. Ajoelhara-se na frente dela e ficara encarando sua barriga.

Sakura estava de vestido, portando, parecia que sua barriga estava maior do que era.

- Sua barriga está enorme! – ele disse olhando fixamente para o corpo dela.

Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele, já se preparando para sair, então ele agarrou o pulso dela.

- Espera, por que você sempre tem que acabar com tudo?

- Não sei, vai ver nasci assim!

Ela estava um tanto raivosa. Será que depois de quase cinco meses de gravidez, ele não entendera o quanto ela estava sensível?

- Cala a boca e fica quita por um momento!

Sakura fechou a cara fazendo bico, colocando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto Sasuke segurava a sua outra.

- Agora é oficial! – ele disse um tanto rouco, sem encará-la. – Quando pedi ontem à noite, você estava dormindo...

Ela se inclinou um tanto para frente, na tentativa de vê-lo, mas ele continuava de cabeça abaixada.

- Então, Haruno Sakura... – ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela. – Você será minha noiva!

Sakura estava completamente perplexa. Observando abobada o anel que, anteriormente, residia em seu anelar. Sasuke levantou-se, ainda de cabeça abaixada. Ele sabia que se a levantasse, ela teria um ataque de risadas pela vermelhidão de seu rosto.

- Pode levantar o rosto! – ela disse serena. – Eu sei que você está com vergonha, mas não se acanhe...

Ele levantou o rosto avermelhado e ela repousou as duas mãos nas bochechas dele.

- Porquê eu também estou... – ela completou sorrindo completamente tímida.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso confuso, e Sakura uma gargalhada entrecortada.

- Que ótimo! – dizia Mikoto em um sussurro, com uma câmera de vídeo em mãos, com a lente enfiada em uma pequena fresta da porta. – Isso, vai para a festa de casamento, á se vai!!

**X**

Era fim de tarde, e o céu já estava completamente escuro, mas no centro da cidade, o movimento aumentara mais.

Mas, para ele, aquela situação era propícia. Ninguém poderia vê-lo, tudo o que ele estava prestes a fazer, teria de ser um segredo.

Alguém tocou o seu ombro, o que o fez virar-se de supetão.

- Acalme-se, Sai! – ela sorriu para ele, jogando a longa cabeleira de lado. – Não tem nada o que temer...

- Yamanaka! – ele disse um tanto confuso. – Para quê você me chamou essa hora? O que de tão urgente você tinha para me mostrar!? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Para te mostrar, nada! Mas, para propor a você... bom, digamos que eu tenha!

Ele olhara para ela desconfiado.

- O que foi? – ela disse colocando a mão nos quadris. – Não é nada tão sério assim!

- Se não é, para quê tanto mistério?

Ela aproximou-se do moreno, deitando o cotovelo no ombro deste.

- Eu sei que você gosta da Haruno...

- Não, eu não gosto dela...

- Oh! Não minta para mim, só estou aqui para ajudá-lo, querido Sai-san!

Ele respirara profundamente, retirando o braço da garota de seu ombro.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu não quero...

Ele começara a andar na frente dela, até que ela gritara.

- ELA PODE SER SUA!

Ele virara-se a ela confuso.

- Assim, como Sasuke será meu...

* * *

**Ahá, Se gostaram do capitulo me digam!**

**Oh! Queria perguntar, o que vocês acham de eu escrever um livro!? 8D**

**Queria agradecer ao pessoal que mandou review, agradecer muito MESSSMOOOO!!:**

Koorime Hyuuga - tatianeviciadaemnaruto - JaDesAkUrInHa - Mandy Cherry - Kalinka James - Uzumaki-Ayame-chan - Uchiha Sakura - Kah-chan - Marimary-chan - Bianca Cullen Hyuuga ! - Naat Uchiha - Paulinha ( Meo Deus, que review grande! 8D AMEI!) - Milia-chan - Bellinha2345 - Grazi chan - Lecka-chan - Raiza - Natsumi Takashi - Cah-chan Hime - Sacerdotisa - Bruxa Bru

**BOM! Gente, não se esqueçam de mandar mais reviews. Não se esqueção de assistir CREPUSCULO nos cinemas ( os ingressos antecipados já estão a venda!) E não se esqueçam de ver AN CAFE ano que vem ( quem gosta e quem for! :D )**

**Muitíssimo obrigada, eu queria muito agradecer vocês pessoalmente, só que é meio difícil, né!?**

**Mas, vocês não teem idéia de como cada review dessa me motiva e me deixa feliz!**

**Por isso, obrigadoooooooo!!!**


	11. Décimo Primeiro Capitulo : Final

_Yooo, miina, voltando aquii!_

_Mais do que nunca, eu quero agradecer o enorme apoio de vocês!_

**_Muito obrigada mesmoo! Isso não tem preço, definitavamente!_**

_Bom, para alegria ou desconteto de uns, o final da fanfic está aí!_

_O ultimo capitulo dela, espero que vocês gostem e se divirtão!_

_Enjoy ;D_

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

- O quê? Você está querendo mesmo fazer isso, Yamanaka?

- Com certeza...

Sai afundou o rosto entre as mãos, bagunçando as madeixas negras.

- Isso, não é nem um pouco certo... Eu, eu não vou concordar com isso!

- Como assim? Você vai deixá-la assim... De mão beijada para Sasuke!?

Ele se levantara da cadeira que estava sentado, batendo as mãos na mesa fazendo as xícaras de café, oscilarem.

- Ino, não é questão de deixar Sakura de mão beijada. É, que o que você está querendo fazer... É doentio! Entende? Tentar dá um susto nela?  
Ela está grávida Ino, isso é loucura...

Ino arregalou os olhos, ficando de boca aberta. Ela se precipitou para perto de Sai, foi quando o moreno percebeu que havia falado mais do que deveria.

- Ela está grávida? – a loira perguntou enquanto um sorriso de vitória formava-se em seu rosto. – Mas de quem, não me diga...

Sai fez uma careta e ficou de costas a ela, já para sair do estabelecimento.

- Eu não te disse nada Ino, você que está alucinando coisas...

O moreno saiu do lugar, deixando a loira totalmente desdenhosa, como uma víbora.

- Oh! Esse plano promete...

**X**

A confusa imagem se formou no pequeno televisor acima de um suporte, era confuso e completamente acinzentado, mas ainda era possível ver algumas formas.

Uma das quais Fugako identificou, fora um pé.

- Olha, o pezinho do meu netinho... que coisa mais lindinha! – dizia o homem emocionado, fazendo alguns sons bastante peculiares. – Err... digo. – ele olhando para todos os presentes na sala. – Pé de menino, não. Grandão, né?

Itachi riu baixo e Mitoko deu um pequeno topa no ombro do marido, confortando-o e pedindo que ele ficasse calado.

- Olhem, aqui... – médico chamou.

Sakura tentou erguer o corpo, um tanto impossibilitada, pois o médico parecia afundar mais ainda aquele aparelho em seu abdômen.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sasuke, que estava ao lado do médico. – Parece um...

- Pênis! – o médico disse convicto. - É um menino!

Itachi e Fugaku saltaram de seus recentes assentos, pulando de alegria e batendo palmas como criança. Já Mikoto estava indignada.

- NÃO PODE SER! – ela se exaltou dramática. – Não foi o cordão umbilical não? Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta, minha senhora!

A morena empurrou Sasuke a um lado ficando praticamente em cima do médico.

- Olha o outro, OLHA O OUTROO! – disse ela eufórica.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha, movendo o pequeno aparelho banhado de gel na barriga de Sakura, tentando encontrar algo.

- Não da para saber do outro, ele ou ela está de pernas cruzadas!

Mikoto bateu o punho no pedaço da cama que Sakura não ocupava, era possível ver a fúria flamejando nos olhos dela.

- Calma, Mikoto-san! – disse Sakura se erguendo para tentar acalmar a sogra. – Não importa se é menino ou menina, eles vão te amar de mesmo jeito!

- Eu sei Sakura-chan, é só que... EU QUERIA TANTO UMA MENININHA! – disse ela se debruçando sobre a Haruno.

- Senhora, acalme-se... – dizia o médico. – eu tenho que terminar a consulta será que a senhora poderia...

Mikoto debruçou-se de Sakura, decepcionada, sentando-se junto com o marido. Sasuke aproximou-se de Sakura, para terminar a consulta.

- Nossa, não pensei que ela ficaria tão abalada... – ele disse cochichando.

- Éh! Nem eu... isso foi, estranho!

O médico terminou de fazer algumas marcações na pequena tela, e retirou o aparelho da barriga de Sakura, para alívio dela.

- Ainda tem possibilidade de ser uma garotinha, poucas, mas ao menos elas existem!

Sakura agradeceu o médico enquanto se levantava.

- Você deveria ir ao ginecologista, sua barriga não está muito grande para gêmeos, e está um pouco baixa já!

- E... isso é estranho? – Sakura perguntou enquanto limpava o gel da barriga redonda.

- Não posso afirmar nada, mas não é muito "normal". É meio complicado, uma garota nova como você, e logo na primeira gravidez, engravidar de gêmeos, é um tanto perigoso...

- Como assim perigoso? – perguntou Sakura se exaltando.

Sasuke agarrou a mão dela, fechando-a na sua. Ela fitou-o aflita, enquanto ele a olhava terno, para que ela se acalmasse.

- É por isso que eu quero que você vá a um ginecologista, o mais rápido possível!

Sasuke ajudou Sakura a se levantar, ela levantou as calças e abaixou a camiseta larga.

- Pode deixar doutor! – Sasuke disse. – Nós iremos agora mesmo...

**X**

Sakura estava sentada na cadeira de espera junto com Sasuke. O resto da família já havia ido embora, Mikoto estava aflita e quase entrando em colapso depois do aviso alarmante do médico, portanto, Fugako achou melhor ir embora e deixá-los a sós.

- Eu... nunca tinha cogitado essa idéia! – Sakura disse, inerte na cadeira.

Ela estava de cabeça abaixada, apenas olhando a ondulação em sua barriga, que a cada dia que passava ficava mais aparente, de tal modo, que ela consegui rodear os braços por completo nesta.

- Não preocupe! – Sasuke disse a ela, repousando uma mão no abdômen redondo dela. – Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos fazer de tudo para que nada ocorra. Certo?

Ela o olhara completamente cálida, fungando de hora em hora para evitar que as lágrimas descessem.

- Oh! Sasuke... eu estou tão preocupada... – ela disse com a voz chorosa. – Se, algo acontecer a ele, eu não sei o que faço. Juro que não sei!

Ele rodou os olhos, inconformado.

- Já disse para não se preocupar! – ele rosnou ríspido, fazendo-a se assustar. – Não seja pessimista, por Deus... Acabamos de descobrir que iremos ter um garotão, e nem em nomes pensamos ainda!

Ela rira afoita enquanto ele fazia cara de pensativo.

- Que tal, Minami? – ela sugeriu.

- Não, não gosto desse nome!

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, quando o médico chamou o nome de Sakura. Ambos se entreolharam e levantaram-se indo em direção ao consultório.

**X**

- O que o médico disse, Sakura-chan?

Sakura afastou o rosto, pois Mikoto estava quase subindo em cima da garota.

- Ele disse que minha barriga não está muito grande, pelo fato dos meus músculos serem fortes, ou algo assim! Mas, ele me pediu alguns exames e olhou a ultra-som. Como não encontraram nada a mais, ele disse que está tudo bem! – ela terminou a frase enfiando uma enorme quantidade de comida na boca.

- Ele também disse, que ela está no meio do sexto mês. Ela havia errado a conta esse tempo inteiro! – dizia Sasuke tirando algumas tigelas de comida que estavam ao redor da Haruno.

- Oh! Isso é um alívio! – dizia Mikoto enquanto colocava mais tigelas de comida para a Haruno. – Sasuke, assim ela vai morrer de fome! – bradou ela raivosa.

Sasuke parara voltando a colocar as diversas tigelas de comida ao alcance de Sakura.

- Ele disse que quando eu fizer sete meses, é para ir direto ao hospital... – ela enfiou comida na boca, novamente. – Terei de fazer cesariana!

- Oh, sério? Contando que tudo esteja bem... – está ótimo, não?

**X**

O início do sétimo mês fora conturbado para Sakura. Agora as roupas que mal serviam, nem entravam mais. A barriga dela havia crescido consideravelmente e abaixado por completo, ela se divertia colocando as mãos embaixo da barriga, o que fazia parecer que ela estava carregando um saco de farinha.

- Oh! Chutou de novo! – disse Itachi completamente abobado. – Meu Deus, isso... é surreal!

Ele estava com as duas mãos abertas, na barriga de Sakura, a contra gosto de Sasuke.

- É, quem sabe assim! Você toma vergonha na cara, arruma uma esposa e me dá mais netos logo!

- Pô mãe, eu só tenho vinte e três anos, não quero ser tão apressa... Oh! Chutou de novo!

O moreno ria descontrolado enquanto Mikoto havia pegado alguns documentos para mostrar a Sakura.

- Sakura-chan! Eu fui na sua escola, para aproveitar e pedir uns três meses de descanso para você depois das férias de verão... – disse a morena entregando a papelada a Sakura. – Mas, enquanto isso, você vai ter que ficar estudando aqui em casa!

Sasuke deu uma olhadela nos papeis.

- Posso pegar uns desses para mim tam...

- NÃO!! Você vai estudar, folgado!! - ela o calara. – Sakura-chan, nós iremos sair hoje, para fazer comprinhas!

Itachi deu um pulo afoito para trás, mas ainda sem tirar as mãos da barriga de Sakura.

- Que ninja, os dois ao mesmo tempo! – os olhos dele brilharam.

**X**

Ino estava preocupada, depois que ela descobrira que Sakura estava grávida o seu tal "plano" fora água abaixo. Ela precisava de algo mais forte, algo que desse um susto maior ainda na Haruno.

Mas, ela não conseguia pensar em nada, para sorte ou não da Haruno.

A noite havia tomado conta do dia, fazendo com que os centros da cidade irradiassem seus milhões de cores.

Sakura e Mikoto andavam afoitas, parando em cada loja de brinquedo e roupas infantis.

- Mikoto-san... – disse Sakura impaciente. – Eu preciso ir em um banheiro!

Mikoto, que estava grudada na vitrine olhando aquela centena de roupas e brinquedos todos coloridos e de formas diferentes, que ela só deu um aceno com a mão, permitindo que Sakura saísse.

A Haruno saiu à procura de um banheiro, olhando todos os estabelecimentos. Ela sabia que havia um shopping por perto, então, preferiu chegar até ele para se sentir mais confortável.

Mas, ela parou em meio a caminho quando encontrou alguém.

- Sakura... – ele disse um tanto rouco.

Já fazia cerca de dois meses desde o acontecimento conturbado. Sakura estava pasmada ao encontrar Sai ali, em meio aquela multidão.

- Eu... preciso ir embora!

Ela se adiantou para passar por ele.

- Espera, Sakura... – ele agarrara o braço dela. – Me desculpa, mas...

Ela virara-se a ele, com uma expressão mesclada de aflição e raiva.

- Mas... – ele continuou. – eu precisava saber se você está bem, se... Ino, ela não fez nada a você, fez!?

A voz dele subira uns dez graus quando ele mencionou o nome de Ino. Sakura puxara seu braço para que ficasse livre.

- Que historia é essa Sai? O que Ino iria querer comigo? Não vê, eu estou ótima! – ela disse desdenhosa.

Ele olhou a barriga dela de soslaio e rapidamente voltou a falar.

- Não, Sakura... Ino, ela veio até mim, perguntar se eu queria fazer mal a você, e eu disse que "não" porquê você está grávida e...

- Você contou a Ino que estou grávida? – ela perguntou assustada a ele. – Você, como você pode Sai!

Sakura estava irritada, ela tinha vontade de bater e socar sai até não agüentar mais, aquilo era para ser um segredo dos dois.

- Não, me escuta! Eu desmenti, mas ela quer fazer mal a você... ela quer ficar com o Sasuke! Sakura, acredite em mim! – ele estava implorando a ela.

Ela respirara cansada.

- Sai, eu não posso estar fazendo muito esforço físico, ficar me exaltando no estado que estou. Então... por favor, apenas vá embora!

Ela dera uma ultima olhada no moreno e saiu andando pela rua.

O moreno já estava para ir embora, na certeza de apagar a Haruno por completo de sua mente, quando que, ao longe, por trás das madeixas rosa. Aparece uma loira que andava minuciosamente atrás dela.

- Ino... – ele disse antes de sai correndo em direção a Sakura.

**X**

Sakura virara-se quando sentira um puxão de cabelo. Ela pensava que fora alguma criança mal educada que estava brincando com ela, mas se surpreendera e encontrar a Yamanaka lá.

- Oh! Então o que Sai havia me contado era verdade... – ela disse olhando fixamente para a barriga de Sakura.

Sakura se encolhera ao olha de Ino, abraçando a barriga em reação de proteção.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Posso ser madrinha? – a voz dela tinha um som de cinismo.

Ino virara um tapa no rosto de Sakura, o que fez a Haruno cambalear para ao lado, batendo em um prédio vazio.

Sakura se distanciara do prédio duro, massageando o braço.

- Você está louca, menina? – ela perguntou a Ino, enraivecida.

- Louca está você! – Ino a empurrara e Sakura cambaleara para trás. – Eu sei que esse filho é do Sasuke...

Sakura respirara profundamente, levando uma das mãos a têmporas.

- Eu vou embora, você é maluca. Bem que Sai...

- Oh! O seu "amantezinho" te avisou o que eu iria fazer. Você sabia que ele é tão covarde, que te prefere ver com outro a ter você...

A garota rira, agora se agarrando a Sakura e a empurrando para um beco a um canto.

Sakura virara de ombro, para que a parece não acertasse sua barriga. Ela não conseguia se defender, pois estava mais preocupada com seus filhos do que consigo mesmo.

- Me larga! – Sakura a empurrara com toda a força que tinha, fazendo Ino sair de cima dela. – Você, é maluca... você, você não bate bem!

Ino voltara a investir contra Sakura, batendo nesta, puxando os cabelos. Ino batera o joelho na perna de Sakura, o que fizera esta cair no chão.

Ela virara completamente o corpo, para proteger a barriga. Por sorte, ela conseguira amortecer a queda com as mãos.

Ino agarrara-se ao cabelo de Sakura, puxando-a para trás.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! – Sai gritara, fazendo Ino parar.

Ele correra de encontro a Haruno, retirando as mãos de Ino.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou a ela, ajudando-a a se erguer.

Sakura estava bem, mas muito aflita e afoita. Ela se agarrou a Sai quase que entrando em prantos.

Sai acompanhou Sakura, deixando-a perto de uma parede para que ela se apoiasse. Logo ele voltou sua atenção a Ino.

- Você é um covarde mesmo, um frutinha! Você não consegue nem mesmo...

- CALA A BOCA INO! – ele disse ríspido. – Sai daqui! – ele dissera se acalmando.

Ela rira triunfante, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- E o que você vai fazer, me bater? – ela disse debochada a ele.

Sai respirara profundamente, fazendo a calma se esvair. Ele se aproximara da loira, ficando frente a frente a ela.

- Te bater? Não vale a pena, o que irei a fazer, será mais doloroso, lento e divertido... – ele dera um sorriso torto a ele, soltando um ar de deboche. – Acho, que todos naquela escola, na qual você tanto cuida da sua reputação, adorariam saber o que você faz fora desta. Assim como o chefe do seu pai, que acidentalmente vai despedi-lo... e, Olha! Pelo que eu me lembre, sua mãe tem uma floricultura, não? Não seria estranho, se por acaso, os fornecedores sumissem levando sua família a falência?

A garganta dela estava seca e ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Você não fari...

- Ah! Faria sim, mas como você disse... eu sou um "frutinha", covarde não? Bem, são coisas desse tipo que pessoas como eu fazem, né?

A respiraração dele estava cortada, mas ela logo fechara a cara recuperando o fôlego.

- Você, não se atreveria Sai. Ah! Não mesmo!

Ela saíra correndo do lugar.

Sai voltar a sua atenção a Sakura, que estava completamente atordoada.

- Vamos para um hospital Sakura... – ele dizia acompanhando a Haruno. – Você está bem?

- Eu... eu não, sei... i-isso, os meus bebês! – ela dizia afoita enquanto ele a ajudava.

**X**

A roupa hospitalar fora entregue a Sasuke, este que não demorou em colocar. Ele rapidamente entrou na sala de cirurgia, onde Sakura estava dopada pela ocorrência da casaria.

Ele se aproximara dela, segurando a mão dela. Ela estava chorando, mesmo com o enorme inalador no rosto, ela estava chorando.

- Está tudo bem, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça... – ele disse a ela.

Sakura fechara os olhos por um momento, e logo voltou a abri-los, quando o médico começou a falar afoito com os outros ajudantes.

Ela observava um movimento repentino, atrás do lençol de cor azul. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo, o que eles estavam fazendo.

Foi quando os enfermeiros vieram para mais perto, trazendo instrumentos médicos e um tipo de bomba.

O choro forte e agudo invadiu o quarto, Sakura quase que saltou da maca de pudesse.

Ela queria vê-lo, rapidamente, desesperadamente. Ela não conseguia explicar aquela sensação, era seu filho, seu filho havia nascido. Havia saído de seu corpo, de seu ventre.

A enfermeira trouxera o primeiro bebê, para junto de ambos.

Era como se fosse um boneco, se movendo dentro daquela manta azul, esguio e pequeno, chorando feito um louco.

Ela deu uma olhadela dele, chorando de alegria, enquanto o choro do outro invadia o quarto.

Sakura fora na intenção de tocá-lo, mas foi impedida, pois ele precisava urgentemente ir para a incubadora.

Enquanto traziam o outro bebê, ela olhara para Sasuke.

O moreno estava completamente atordoado, inapto, abobado. Ele tinha uma expressão serena, as mãos levemente arqueadas e se não fosse pela mascara hospitalar, Sakura poderia jurar que ele estava de boca aberta.

Trouxeram-lhe o outro bebê, neste, ela conseguira ao menos tocar os pequeninos dedos.

- É uma menina! – essa enfermeira disse.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, olhando para a pequena criança nas mãos da enfermeira.

- Memina? – ele disse com a voz abafada. – É mesmo uma menina!? – ele perguntou ainda pasmado.

A mulher sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke fora na intenção de sair do quarto e contar para a mãe, mas ele voltara a olhar a filha.

- Vai lá! Contar para ela! – Sakura disse com o inalador no rosto.

Sasuke saíra quase que correndo da sala de cirurgia. Chegando ao corredor de espera, onde toda a família estava sentada e até mesmo Sai, que havia socorrido Sakura.

Ele chegara à frente de Mikoto, abaixara a mascara e gritara para a mãe.

- VOCÊ TEM UMA NETINHA!

A mulher ficara estática em seu lugar, os lábios levemente abertos e as mãos repousadas na perna.

Sasuke que estava frenético,ainda, parara em reação a mãe.

- Mãe? – ele perguntara.

Itachi cutucara o braço da mulher, o que apenas fez ela se mover para o lado como pedra caindo no banco.

- MÃE! – os dois gritaram na tentativa de socorrer Mitoko que havia desmaiado.

Nesse momento, Fugako que havia saído para comprar bebidas, ficara afoito com a cena.

- MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ele gritara, vindo correndo em direção a ela.

- O que aconteceu? Ela morreu? Teve um infarto. Meu Deus o que eu vou fazer sem ela? – o homem já estava ajoelhado ao lado da mulher, chorando.

- Calma pai, ela só desmaiou quando ouviu que teve uma neta!

Como um vulto, ela se ergueu ainda dura, sem expressão alguma.

Mikoto subiu em cima no banco onde havia desmaiado e colocou as mãos na cintura, triunfante.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ela ria freneticamente como um robô quebrado.

Todos o três Uchihas estavam confusos.

- EU NÃO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSEEEEEE!? EU TERIA UMA NETA, NÃO TERIA!? AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!TODAS AS MINHAS RESAS, E ATÉ O TERRERO DE UBANDA QUE EU FREQUENTEI, DERAM CERTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sai começou a rir, chamando a atenção de todos, o que o fez parar.

Sasuke se precipitou até o moreno, e estendeu a mão a este. Sai apertou a mão de Sasuke.

- Obrigada! – ele disse, um tanto rouco. – Por tudo, Sai!

Sai sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Não á de quê!

**X**

Aquele dia era o mais quente da semana, e por sorte a família havia decidido sair para passear no parte.

Itachi segurava a pequena Ame, que agora tinha cerca de cinco anos, ns ombros, correndo para lá e para cá, enquanto Mikoto o seguia, pedindo para que ele largasse sua querida netinha.

Sakura estava jogada na grama a um canto, juntamente com Sasuke ao lado dela.

Ela brincava abobada com a mão dele, quando ele agarrou os dedos dela.

- Chega isso me irrita!

Ela fizera bico e se levantara na altura do Uchiha.

- Seu chato, eu só tava brincando!

- Éh! Você brinca assim toda noite, a quase três anos, senhorita Uchiha...

- Não me chame assim! –ela bradou inconformada. – Já lhe disse que acho estranho...

- Estranho, mas nós estamos casados, é assim que tem que ser! – disse Sasuke ríspido.

Sakura parara quando sentira um peso em suas costas. Ela virara-se para o pequeno garoto que tentava subir em si.

- Chiaki! – ela falou inconformada. – Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não fazer isso? É perigoso!

Ele dera uma risada infantil, entregando a ela duas pequenas flores.

- É para você, mamãe!

- Oh! Meu querido... – ela dissera completamente cálida pegando as duas pequenas flores das mãos do pequeno. – Obigada, meu bebê!

Ele descera das costas dela, parando em frente a Sasuke, apontando-lhe um dedo.

- Você, não se atreva a roubá-la de mim! – ele disse se referindo a Sakura.

Sasuke rodopiara os olhos, desde que aquele moleque começara a falar era a mesma ladainha.

- Eu já roubei! – ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros do filho.

Chiaki saíra correndo, para pegar mais flores para a mãe. Quando ele chegara perto a um pequeno banco, onde havia uma infinidade de flores arroxeadas, uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros parara em frente a ele.

- Hey, você é filho de Uchiha Sasuke!? – ela perguntara a ele.

O pequeno Chiaki erguera a cabeça para observar a mulher, encarando os intensos olhos azuis dela.

- Sou, sim... – ele disse sereno, voltando a pegar as flores.

- Olha, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, eu era amiga da sua mãe e do seu pai... – ela se abaixara, ficando na altura do menino. – Se eu te disser uma coisa, você jura que guarda segredo?

O menino virara com os olhos intensamente brilhantes a Ino.

- Eu sei fazer magia! – ela disse para ele, como se estivesse vendendo um doce.

- Verdade? – o garoto dissera encantado.

- É verdade, e se você vier comigo... eu vou te mostrar, como ficar pequeno de dia e grande a noite...

O garoto completamente encantando, agarrou a mão de Ino e a seguiu para saber do tal feitiço.

Chiaki fora encontrado perto do lado, horas depois. E anos depois, Sasuke finalmente se dera conta do problema do filho.

- A não... de novo não!

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

_Aê! Chegamos ao fim de Eclipse!_

_Eu novamente, irei agradecer a atenção de vocês!_

_Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, assim como eu!!_

_Apesar de eu ter achado o final da fanfic um tanto xoxo!!_

_n.n_

_Até a próxima miina!_

_Um ótimo natal e ano novo para vocês!_

_Kissu. ;D_


End file.
